Torpeza sentimental
by YukiMisaki
Summary: Ritsu se ha cansado de seguir ocultando sus sentimientos y ha decidido que ya es hora de declararse a su jefe, pero a veces las cosas no resultan tan fáciles. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Onodera Ritsu era un joven de 26 años que trabajaba como editor de manga shoujo en la editorial Marukawa. En menos de año y medio su vida había cambiado de forma drástica y el culpable de eso era su jefe. A Ritsu le gustaba vivir sin complicaciones, por eso para él suponía un problema estar enamorado de su jefe, pero lo peor no era eso, lo peor era que su jefe también estaba enamorado de él. "¡Es un fastidio que la persona que amas también te ame!¿Por qué tiene que ser un amor correspondido?" Eso era lo que pensaba Ritsu todas las mañanas que se despertaba en la misma cama que su jefe y aquella mañana era una de esas.

Se deshizo del brazo de su jefe que le rodeaba y comenzó a vestirse.

\- Ritsu, ¿estás intentando huir de mí?- Preguntó Takano aún adormilado.- Espera y desayunamos juntos.

\- No puedo, tengo prisa.- Respondió Ritsu mientras acababa de vestirse.

\- No mientas.

\- ¡No estoy mintiendo, hoy tengo que llegar pronto al trabajo!

\- No.- Dijo Takano cortante. Se incorporó en la cama y observó como Onodera se ponía los zapatos.- Soy tu jefe y te digo que no tienes que llegar hoy pronto a trabajar. Es más, debes desayunar conmigo.

\- ¿Es una orden?

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¡Eso es abuso de poder!- Gritó Ritsu.- Además, la razón por la que tengo que ir pronto al trabajo es porque he quedado con Kisa-san para desayunar.

\- ¿De verdad?- Preguntó Takano sorprendido.- ¿Y por qué no me has invitado a ir?

\- Porque creo que me quiere hablar de algo personal.

\- No sabía que erais tan amigos.- Murmuró Takano.- ¿Le has contado lo nuestro?

\- ¿QUÉ? POR SUPUESTO QUE NO.- Gritó Onodera alterado.- Tampoco es que seamos muy amigos, simplemente hemos quedado un par de veces a tomar algo. Además, no entiendo a qué te refieres con "nuestro".

\- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de negar lo evidente? ¿Por qué tratas de ocultar tus sentimientos?.- Preguntó el editor jefe frustrado.- De verdad que no veo el día en que te me declares…

\- Takano-san, será mejor que me marche ya…- Murmuró Ritsu yendo hacia la puerta.- Nos vemos en el trabajo.

\- Hasta luego, Ritsu.

¿Por qué hacía siempre eso? Él le amaba y quería estar con él, pero por qué le resultaba tan difícil decírselo. Ritsu no paraba de pensar en lo que le había dicho Masamune antes de salir de su apartamento. Era cierto que trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos, por eso cuando él sentía la necesidad de abrazar o besar a Takano ponía distancia entre los dos. Ritsu sólo quería estar con Takano pero se veía incapaz de mostrarse acaramelado con él, ya no era aquel niño que se declaró a su sempai.

Cuando Ritsu salió del metro pudo observar que Kisa ya se encontraba en la puerta de la cafetería en la que habían quedado para desayunar. Se veía cansado y teniendo en cuenta que se encontraban a principio del ciclo eso era muy extraño. Se disculpó por la demora y los dos entraron en aquella cafetería.

\- Te debió sorprender que te dijera de desayunar juntos tan de repente.- Dijo Kisa con una sonrisa cansada.

\- No, está bien, siempre es un placer pasar un rato juntos.

\- Ricchan, últimamente no me he estado encontrando bien.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Estás enfermo?.- Preguntó Ritsu preocupado.

\- No, no es eso. Es porque me preocupo en exceso por tonterías, pero aunque yo mismo sea consciente de que son tonterías no puedo evitarlo. Es como si me obsesionara con una cosa en concreto y yo mismo me dijera, "nah, no tiene importancia" pero de repente algo dentro de mi se encendiera haciéndome pensar que es posible que eso sí que tenga importancia.- Explicó Kisa rápidamente.- ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?.

\- Eso creo, la verdad que es un poco confuso lo que me estás diciendo.- Dijo Ritsu con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Pero creo que entiendo lo que tratas de explicarme. Dices que le das importancia a cosas que en verdad no la tienen, ¿no?.

\- Exacto.

\- ¿Y qué si haces eso?

\- Pues que...la verdad es que…- Dijo Kisa poniéndose rojo.- Cuando yo hago eso suelo complicar las cosas con mi pareja y soy consciente de que es sólo cosa mía.

\- ¡Ah! Comprendo, se trata de cosas del corazón, ¿no es así, Kisa-san?.

\- Sí… A veces pienso que es por culpa del trabajo.- Dijo Kisa riendo.- Paso tanto tiempo leyendo manga shoujo que a veces confundo la realidad con la ficción y me creo que soy la protagonista.

\- ¿La?.

\- El protagonista.- Dijo Kisa sonrojándose.- Oye, si te he contado esto es porque necesito que me ayudes.

\- ¿Que te ayude? ¿Cómo?- Preguntó Ritsu sorprendido.

\- Necesito que me ayudes a diferenciar cuando algo va mal de verdad en mi relación y cuando no, mi cabeza siempre me juega malas pasadas y acabo pensando que mi pareja ya no me quiere.

\- ¿Y cómo voy a ser capaz de hacer eso?

\- Porque yo te lo contaré todo.

\- Verás, no es que no quiera ayudarte, pero creo que soy el menos indicado.- Dijo Ritsu cabizbajo.- A mi no se me dan bien estas cosas…de hecho ahora mismo estoy en una situación complicada y ni siquiera sé cómo afrontarla...Me encantaría ayudarte, Kisa-san, pero mi experiencia en el amor deja mucho que desear.

\- Comprendo, pero aún así me vendría muy bien tu opinión sobre estas cosas. Ricchan, tú eres mi amigo más cercano y eso que apenas nos conocemos, si no hablo contigo de estas cosas no sé con quién lo voy a hacer…- Dijo Kisa cabizbajo.- Lo siento, igual te estoy haciendo sentir incómodo.

\- ¡No, para nada!- Se apresuró a decir Ritsu.- Me tienes aquí para lo que necesites y me puedes contar cualquier cosa, sólo digo que tampoco te fíes mucho de los consejos que te pueda dar.

\- Muchas gracias, Ricchan.- Le dijo Kisa sonriendo.- Deberíamos ir ya a trabajar o Takano nos pateará el culo.

\- No hay prisa, aún no había salido de casa cuando me he marchado.- Dijo Ritsu sin pensar.- Pero si quieres podemos ir yendo a…

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Estabas con él?.- Preguntó Kisa muy confundido.

\- N-no, verás...no estaba con él, es solo que...por casualidades de la vida...simplemente somos vecinos.- Dijo un Ritsu muy nervioso. Había metido la pata al decir que Takano aún seguía en casa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Sois vecinos? Qué fuerte.- Dijo Kisa riendo.- Por eso muchas veces os vais juntos, ¿no?.

\- Sí, exacto, es por eso.

\- ¿Y cómo es de vecino? ¿Pone la música alta? ¿Mueve muebles en mitad de la noche?- Quiso saber Kisa.

\- No, para nada.- Respondió Ritsu que aún seguía nervioso. Intentó cambiar de tema.- Pero igual sí que deberíamos ir a trabajar ya, cuanto antes acabemos antes podremos ir a casa, ¿no?.

\- Sí, vamos.- Dijo Kisa y los dos se pusieron de pie.- ¿Y has estado en su apartamento?

\- ¿Qué? ¿P-por qué lo preguntas?

\- No sé, por curiosidad, como sois vecinos y trabajáis juntos…

\- Bueno, he ido un par de veces pero siempre para hablar de trabajo.- Dijo Ritsu sonrojado.

\- ¿Y lo tiene ordenado?

\- Sí, lo tiene todo muy ordenado.

\- ¿Y alguna vez ha llevado a alguien? Tú ya me entiendes.- Dijo Kisa guiñándole un ojo.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas tanto?.- Le dijo Ritsu.

\- Soy una persona muy cotilla, deberías saberlo ya.

El ambiente en el departamento esmeralda era mucho más relajado que otros días, acababan de comenzar el ciclo y se notaba que todo iba más calmado. Ritsu había dejado de lado sus pensamientos sobre Takano y se había centrado en organizarse bien para llevar lo mejor posible el trabajo de ese mes, pensaba que con una mejor organización el final de ciclo no sería tan duro como las otras veces.

\- Onodera, recuerda que eres el coordinador.- Le dijo su jefe de repente.- ¿Sabes qué significa eso? Significa que eres el encargado de coordinar. Creo que no es un concepto difícil de entender.

\- ¿A qué viene eso ahora? Estoy haciendo mi trabajo.- Respondió Ritsu sorprendido.

\- ¿Entonces lo tienes todo bajo control? No quiero que dentro de dos semanas me digas que nos falta el borrador de algún mangaka porque no tiene las cosas claras, ¿entendido?.

\- Sí, ya estoy encima de los mangakas.- Dijo Ritsu rápidamente.- Es más, todos hemos llamado hoy a nuestros mangakas.

\- Bueno, yo no he podido contactar con Chiharu Yoshikawa.- Dijo Hatori.- Es extraño porque siempre suele estar en casa.

\- Habrá salido.- Comentó Kisa.

\- También le he llamado al móvil y no responde.

\- Siempre se retrasa con el manuscrito, ¿no?.- Dijo Takano.- Estará perdiendo el tiempo en alguna parte.

\- No sé, es bastante raro que no conteste a mis llamadas.

\- Hatori, no te preocupes.- Dijo Mino.- Seguro que te devolverá las llamadas pronto.

El día fue pasando tranquilamente y ya casi había llegado la hora de irse a casa. Habían decidido ir todos a tomar unas copas después del trabajo. Takano, Ritsu y Kisa se adelantaron a los demás y fueron los primeros en salir del edificio, iban conversando sobre el hecho de que los dos primeros cuando Ritsu se dio cuenta de que Chiaki, uno de los mangakas que llevaba Hatori y cuyo pseudónimo era Chiharu Yoshikawa, se encontraba en la acera de enfrente del edificio con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Ese no es Chiharu Yoshikawa?- Le preguntó Ritsu a Takano.- Me lo presentaste en aquella fiesta que organizó la editorial.

\- Sí, es el.

\- Espera, ¿no es una mujer?- Preguntó sorprendido Kisa.- Siempre hablamos de él en femenino.

\- No quiere que se sepa porque piensa que eso afectaría a las ventas ya que se trata de uno de los mangas más femeninos.- Explicó Takano.

\- ¿Deberíamos ir a saludarle?- Preguntó Ritsu.

\- Esperemos a Hatori que es quien mejor le conoce.- Dijo Takano y en ese momento salieron del edificio Hatori y Mino.- Hatori, ahí está tu mangaka desaparecido.

\- Hola.- Saludó Chiaki, quien había cruzado al ver a su pareja salir de la editorial.

\- Buenas noches.- Saludó Kisa sonriente.- Creo que ya conoces a los demás pero a ti y a mí aún no nos han presentado. Soy Kisa Shouta, es un placer.

\- Yoshino Chiaki, también es un placer para mí.- Dijo sin apenas sonreír.

\- Te he llamado cinco veces hoy.- Le dijo Hatori.- ¿Dónde diablos te has metido?

\- Tori, tenemos que hablar.

\- Sí, por eso te he llamado, tenemos que empezar a hablar del próximo manuscrito ya.

\- No, no es de eso de lo que tenemos que hablar.- Dijo Chiaki sin apenas mirarle a los ojos.

\- Tienes mala cara.- Le dijo Hatori y colocó su mano sobre su frente.- No parece que tengas fiebre.

\- Entonces si estás bien podrías venir con nosotros a beber algo.- Dijo Mino sonriente.- Íbamos a ir ahora a un bar.

\- ¡Sí, ven, será divertido!- Dijo Kisa.

\- No quiero entrometerme.- Murmuró Chiaki.- Yo sólo he venido a hablar con Tori.

\- Venga, podéis hablar más tarde.- Dijo Kisa.- Vamos ahora a emborracharnos.

\- Será mejor que vayáis sin mí.- Dijo Hatori de repente.

\- No, nada de eso.- Dijo Chiaki rápidamente.- Lo que tengo que decirte es algo rápido, es más, sólo es una pregunta.

\- Está bien.- Asintió Hatori más tranquilo.

\- Tori.- Dijo Chiaki e hizo una pausa para coger aire y observar a todos los que estaban allí presentes. En otras circunstancias les hubiera hecho saber que era un asunto privado para que les dejaran solos pero en aquel momento todo eso le daba igual, simplemente quería saber la respuesta de Hatori. Se conocían desde muy pequeños y Chiaki confiaba plenamente en él, estaba seguro de cuál sería la respuesta pero aún así necesitaba oírlo de su boca cuanto antes.- ¿Te estás acostando con una mujer?


	2. Chapter 2

\- ¿Te estás acostando con una mujer?

\- ¿Qué?- Exclamó Hatori muy sorprendido.- Por supuesto que no, ¿cómo puedes pensar una cosa así?

\- Entonces todo está bien.- Dijo Chiaki forzando una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo va a estar todo bien? ¿De dónde has sacado que me estoy viendo con una mujer?- Quiso saber Hatori. Los demás presentes se miraron entre ellos sin saber muy bien qué hacer, tampoco entendían del todo la situación y la curiosidad les podía.

\- Esta mañana ha venido una mujer a mi casa, me ha dicho que era una conocida tuya por lo que le he invitado a pasar.- Explicó el mangaka.- De repente ha comenzado a preguntar cosas sobre nosotros y…

\- Espera, ¿qué mujer?- Le interrumpió Hatori.

\- No me ha dicho su nombre. Era morena con el pelo ondulado, bastante más alta que yo y llevaba unas gafas rojas.

\- ¿Y qué te ha preguntado sobre nosotros?

\- Quería saber cuándo nos conocimos, si estábamos saliendo y si vivíamos juntos.- Dijo Chiaki nervioso.- Yo no sé si he hecho bien en responder porque no sé quién es esa mujer y ahora que lo pienso no creo que sea buena persona, porque cuando le he dicho que somos pareja me ha dicho que tú te estabas acostando con ella…No he sabido qué decir, Tori, me hubiera gustado decirle que era una mentirosa o gritarle, pero en ese momento estaba paralizado.

\- ¡Te juro que no sé quién es esa mujer!- Dijo el editor alterado.

\- Tori, yo te creo. Sabía que tú jamás me harías algo así, eres la persona más buena que conozco, pero necesitaba oírlo de tu boca.- Dijo Chiaki.

\- Te prometo que encontraré a esa mujer y haré que pague el haberte hecho daño.

\- No importa, solo ha sido un mal rato.- Dijo el mangaka.- Olvidemos que esto ha pasado, ¿vale? ¿No ibais a beber?

\- Sí.- Respondió Takano.- ¿Nos acompañas?

\- No, gracias, tengo que hacer unos recados.- Respondió Chiaki.- Pasadlo bien.

\- ¿Estarás en tu casa?- Preguntó Hatori y el uke asintió.- Muy bien, me pasaré más tarde.

Caminaron todos silenciosamente hacia el bar al que solían ir siempre que decidían salir, nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio incómodo que se había formado una vez que el mangaka se alejó de ellos. Llegaron al bar y se sentaron en una mesa algo apartada. Una vez les hubieron servido, Hatori decidió romper ese silencio que ya se estaba volviendo insoportable.

\- Siento mucho que hayáis tenido que presenciarlo.- Dijo algo avergonzado.

\- No te preocupes, son cosas que pasan.- Dijo Kisa con una risa nerviosa.

\- No me gusta mezclar mi vida personal con el trabajo, por eso siento que os hayáis enterado de todo.

\- Nosotros no juzgamos.- Le dijo Onodera. De hecho él era el menos indicado para juzgar a nadie, ya que muchas veces le parecía imposible separar el trabajo de lo personal.

\- Exacto.- Asintió Takano.

\- Ya sé que es extraño porque los dos somos hombres.- Comentó Hatori después de darle un trago a la cerveza.

\- No creas…- Murmuró Kisa.

\- Y además yo soy su editor…- Dijo Hatori sonrojado.

\- Es bonito, ¿no?- Sonrió Mino.- Que te hayas enamorado de él gracias a ser su editor a mí me parece bonito. Podría ser un buen argumento para un manga.

\- En verdad no fue así.

\- ¿Y cómo fue?- Preguntó Kisa curioso.

\- No os quiero aburrir con cosas personales…

\- Venga ya, nos vemos más que a nuestras familias.- Dijo Kisa.- Es normal que queramos saber un poco de nuestras vidas. Venga, cuéntanos cómo fue.

\- No os lo puedo contar porque no lo recuerdo. Es decir, no recuerdo el momento exacto en que me enamoré de él.- Explicó Hatori mientras los demás le escuchaban.- Yo le conozco desde que tengo memoria y creo que siempre me he sentido así hacia él. Desde pequeño le gustaba mucho leer manga y dibujar, casi siempre estaba haciendo eso.- Dijo sonriendo.- Cuando no le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba algún manga que estaba leyendo él creaba su propia versión y lo traía a la escuela para que todos lo leyéramos. Y, bueno, cuando crecimos él decidió ser mangaka y yo me hice editor solo para poder estar cerca de él. Jamás pensé que llegaría a ser su editor, así que me siento muy afortunado.

\- ¿Y no es complicado trabajar junto a tu pareja?- Preguntó Ritsu sonrojado y provocando que Takano arqueara una ceja.

\- No, si tienes las cosas claras no tiene por qué serlo.- Respondió Hatori.

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Onodera? ¿Te gusta alguien de la editorial?- Preguntó Takano con una suave sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no.

\- ¡Ricchan se ha puesto rojo!- Exclamó Kisa riendo.- Eso es que sí le gusta alguien de la editorial.

\- ¡No me gusta nadie!- Dijo Ritsu cada vez más sonrojado.- Si estoy rojo es por el alcohol…

Ritsu y su jefe volvieron juntos a casa como siempre. Había bebido y se encontraba algo mareado a causa del alcohol, pero sentía que aquella vez iba mucho mejor que en ocasiones anteriores. Habían pasado todo el camino en silencio, por lo que Onodera no había parado de pensar. Pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con Kisa por la mañana y en lo ocurrido entre Hatori y Chiaki. Todo eso le hacía sentir algo mejor, le consolaba saber que no era el único que sufría por culpa del amor. ¿Amor? Sí, estaba claro que eso era amor, ya no podía seguir negando que lo que él sentía por Takano era amor, pero aún así no se veía capaz de declararse. Él quería estar con Takano y Takano quería estar con él, ¿entonces por qué no se lo decía? Era tan simple como decir "Takano-san, te quiero", pero no encontraba el valor para decírselo.

Se encontraban ya en el ascensor cuando Ritsu habló por fin.

\- Ha sido un día interesante, ¿no?

\- Sorprendente, la verdad.- Se limitó a decir su jefe. Onodera quería pasar la noche con él pero no se atrevía a tomar la iniciativa, por eso deseaba que fuese Takano quien le invitara a su casa. Cada vez faltaban menos pisos para llegar a su planta.

\- ¿Lo sospechabas?

\- No tenía ni idea.- Respondió Takano y las puertas se abrieron. Takano fue directo hacia su puerta seguido por Onodera, que iba caminando a paso lento. Masamune sacó la llave y la metió en la cerradura. Ritsu le observaba sin decir ni hacer nada. Takano abrió la puerta y se giró al sentirse observado.- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- N-no, nada.- Dijo Onodera rápidamente. _"Invítame a pasar, baka"_. El más joven decidió que ya era hora de acabar con su inseguridad y que debía decirle claramente a Takano que quería dormir con él.- Bueno, Takano-san...esto...¿eras fan de los Backstreet Boys?

\- ¿Qué? No has bebido tanto como para hacer ese tipo de preguntas.- Dijo Takano sorprendido.- Creo que deberías acostarte ya…

\- ¡No, espera!- Gritó Ritsu sorprendiendo a su jefe. Cogió aire un segundo y volvió a gritar, pero esta vez más fuerte.- ¿QUIERES VENIR A MI CASA?

\- ¿Qué?- Musitó ahora aún más sorprendido.

\- Q-que si quieres venir a mi casa.- Repitió Ritsu arrepentido de haberlo preguntado, pero de repente tuvo una idea.- A ver, me refiero a una casa que tienen mis padres en el campo y que solo utilizan un par de veces al año. Me gustaría ir este fin de semana para ver a mi perro y me preguntaba si te gustaría venir conmigo. Si no quieres o ya tienes algún plan…

\- ¿Me estás proponiendo un fin de semana romántico?- Preguntó Takano sonriendo.

\- No, bueno, es posible…- Murmuró Onodera sonrojado.- ¿T-te apetece?

\- Por supuesto.- Respondió el mayor abrazándole.- Me acabas de hacer muy feliz, ya pensaba que jamás me pedirías algo así.

Chiaki no podía parar de pensar en aquella mujer que se había presentado en su casa. ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Qué ganaba haciéndoles daño? ¿Por qué le había mentido? Porque le había mentido, eso lo tenía claro. Tori era incapaz de serle infiel. Era posible que en un futuro Tori comenzara a sentir algo por otra persona, era una posibilidad que no había que descartar, pero Chiaki tenía claro que Tori jamás jugaría a dos bandas.

Chiaki estaba furioso, furioso consigo mismo por haber dejado entrar en su casa a esa arpía y furioso con esa mujer por haberse atrevido a ir hasta su casa con la intención de provocar una pelea entre la pareja.

\- Si pensaba que nos iba a separar estaba muy equivocada, Tori y yo somos amigos desde la infancia y confío más en él que en mí mismo.- Dijo en voz alta.- Pero esto no va a quedar así, voy a encontrar a esa mujer.

\- ¡Ya llegué!- Dijo Hatori al entrar en la estancia.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido?¿Os lo habéis pasado bien?

\- Sí, ha estado bien. Siempre es agradable salir con los compañeros.- Respondió el editor sentándose al lado de su pareja.- Oye, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, claro. No le demos importancia al asunto.

\- No puedo no darle importancia, esa mujer ha querido que nos peleemos, estoy seguro de eso.- Dijo Hatori.

\- Pero no lo ha conseguido.

\- Sí, pero cuando has venido a la editorial estabas bastante afectado.

\- No ha sido agradable la visita de esa mujer.

\- Ya me imagino.- Dijo Hatori acariciándole el pelo.- Supongo que hoy no habrás trabajado nada, ¿no es así?

\- Hoy he vivido muchas emociones, Tori.- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero te prometo que mañana me pondré a trabajar.

\- A ver si es verdad…

A la mañana siguiente Ritsu despertó de muy buen humor. Se encontraba junto a Takano como ya era habitual, pero él aún seguía durmiendo. Observó por un momento como dormía y le acarició suavemente la mejilla. Estaba feliz de haberle invitado a pasar el fin de semana con él. Si todo iba según lo tenía planeado, él se declararía y formalizarían la relación, se acabaron los sentimientos a medias.

Decidió ir a su apartamento y darse una ducha. Cuando hubo acabado de arreglarse decidió que era momento de llamar a su padre para avisarle de que no se acercara a la casa de campo ese fin de semana.

\- Papá, ¿cómo estás?

\- _Ritsu, qué alegría. Hacía mucho que no hablábamos, solo sé de ti por Isaka-kun…_

 _-_ Lo siento, he estado muy liado con el trabajo últimamente, pero os prometo que la semana que viene iré a veros.

- _A ver si es verdad, te echamos de menos...sobre todo yo, ya lo sabes._

\- Ya lo sé, papá.- Dijo Ritsu suspirando.- ¿Mamá sigue enfadada por lo del compromiso?

- _Un poco, pero cada vez menos._ \- Respondió su padre riendo.- _Era lo mejor, tú no la querías de esa forma y nunca hubierais sido felices…es mejor que busques a alguien a quien quieras de verdad._

\- Bueno, si el trabajo me deja…

\- _¿Tan liado andas? Ya sabes que cuando quieras puedes volver a la editorial._

\- Lo sé, pero no va a pasar, me encanta mi trabajo.

\- _¿De verdad? Bueno, me alegra oír eso. Me tenías muy preocupado._

\- Papá, en verdad te he llamado para decirte que planeo ir este fin de semana a la casa de campo.

\- _Ya sabes que puedes ir cuando quieras, para algo te dimos las llaves._

\- Sí, pero quería decírtelo para que no fuerais por ahí vosotros.- Dijo Ritsu con una risa nerviosa.

\- _Vas a ir acompañado, ¿verdad?_ \- Preguntó el padre riendo.

\- He invitado a unos compañeros del trabajo.- Mintió Ritsu.

\- _En ese caso no te preocupes por nosotros, no iremos y, además, si tu no le dices a tu madre que vas a ir yo tampoco se lo diré._

\- Muchas gracias, papá. No es que no se lo quiera decir a mamá, es que ya sabes como es...es muy cotilla y además apenas me habla desde que cancelé el compromiso.

\- _No tienes que darme explicaciones, ya eres mayor para hacer lo que quieras._

\- Papá, me alegro mucho de haber hablado contigo pero debería ir yendo ya a trabajar.

\- _Bueno, hijo, ya hablamos en otro momento y ven a vernos cuando puedas que te echamos mucho de menos._

\- Yo también, papá. Que tengas un buen día y dale un beso de mi parte a mamá.

\- _Solo si se deja.-_ Le dijo su padre riendo y después colgó.

Onodera se pasó todo el día distraído pensando en el fin de semana que iba a pasar a solas con Takano y lejos del mundo. Estaba contando los días que faltaban para que llegara el viernes. Se sentía muy nervioso pero a la vez feliz y tenía que controlarse para no sonreír como un bobo. Ni siquiera la presencia de Yokozawa podía quitarle su buen humor, hacía años que algo no le hacía tanta ilusión como ese fin de semana.

\- Ricchan, ¿puedes venir conmigo un momento?- Le dijo de repente Kisa tirandole del brazo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A dónde?- Preguntó desconcertado Onodera.

\- Simplemente ven.- Respondió bajo las atentas miradas de Takano y Hatori que se encontraban también allí trabajando.

\- ¿No puede esperar?

\- No, Ricchan, ven.- Repitió Kisa ya desesperado y aún tirando de él.

\- Está bien.- Suspiró Ritsu levantándose y siguiendo a Kisa hacia la planta de bajo.- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

\- Mira a la mujer que está sentada en aquella mesa.- Le dijo Kisa en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

\- Coincide con la descripción que le dio Chiaki a Hatori. Estoy seguro de que es la mujer que fue a su casa.

\- ¿Qué? Era una descripción muy genérica, podrían ser un montón de mujeres.- Le dijo Onodera.

\- Lleva gafas rojas.

\- Un montón de gente lleva gafas rojas.

\- Está bien, solo hay una forma de asegurarse.- Dijo Kisa.- Tenemos que hacerle una foto y enviársela a Chiaki.

\- O podemos no hacer nada porque no es asunto nuestro.- Le dijo Ritsu.- Es mejor que no nos metamos en la vida de los demás.

\- Mira, Ricchan, si a mi se me presentara una tipa en casa a soltar mierda sobre mi pareja me gustaría encontrarla para dejarle claro qué le pasa a la gente que se mete conmigo o con mi Yukina.- Dijo Kisa tajante.

\- Ahora me has dado miedo.- Murmuró Ritsu.- ¿Y quién diablos es Yukina?

\- Eso ahora no importa, lo importante es la foto.

\- Está bien, ¿cómo lo hacemos?- Aceptó Onodera.

\- Simple, saca el móvil y hazle la foto.

\- ¿Por qué yo?

\- Porque tu móvil tiene mejor cámara.- Le respondió Kisa.

\- Entonces te dejo mi móvil y haces tú la foto.

\- Tu tienes mejor pulso.- Dijo Kisa rápidamente.

\- ¿Me estás vacilando?- Le dijo Ritsu arqueando una ceja.

\- Mira, tu haz como que estás buscando cobertura y le haces la foto. Es así de simple.- Explicó Kisa. Onodera aceptó e hizo lo que le había pedido, consiguió sacar la foto pero tuvieron que salir de allí corriendo ya que había olvidado desactivar el flash.

\- ¿Dónde estabais?- Preguntó Takano cuando los dos volvieron a su puesto de trabajo.- ¿Y por qué venís corriendo?

\- Sentimos la demora.- Dijo Ritsu recuperando el aliento.

\- Hatori, ¿podrías darme el número personal de Chiaki?- Le preguntó Kisa.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Para qué?- Preguntó Hatori muy sorprendido.

\- Porque...es para Ricchan.

\- ¿Qué?- Dijeron Ritsu y Hatori a la vez.

\- Sí, quiere decirle una cosa bastante personal.- Inventó Kisa.- A él le daba vergüenza preguntarte así que me ha pedido que lo haga yo.

\- Está bien, si lo necesitas te lo daré.- Le dijo Hatori algo confundido a Ritsu.

\- G-gracias.- Dijo Onodera muerto de la vergüenza.- No es nada malo ni raro en verdad…

\- Onodera, después quiero hablar contigo.- Le dijo Takano muy serio.

\- Está bien.- Respondió y luego se giró hacia Kisa para susurrarle.- ¿Por qué siempre me metes en líos?

\- Lo siento mucho, Ricchan, me ha podido la presión y no sabía qué decir.

El teléfono móvil de Onodera sonó y al ver que se trataba de su madre colgó, volvió a sonar un par de veces más pero no fue hasta que Takano le ordenó que respondiera que aceptó la llamada.

\- Mamá, estoy trabajando.- Dijo a modo de saludo.

\- _Es tu padre._ \- Le dijo su madre con voz temblorosa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?- Preguntó asustado.

\- _Tu padre ha tenido un accidente de coche y está muy grave._


	3. Chapter 3

Tras recibir una llamada Onodera había salido corriendo de su puesto de trabajo sin decir nada a nadie, ignorando los gritos de su jefe. Takano estaba muy preocupado, no había podido concentrarse en su trabajo desde que su amante se marchó corriendo sin explicar por qué y de eso ya hacía dos horas. Estaba claro que la llamada había sido importante, ¿pero qué sería? Masamune no se podía quitar de la cabeza la expresión en el rostro que había puesto Ritsu, jamás le había visto esa cara de angustia.

Había intentado localizarle pero no cogía sus llamadas y tampoco respondía a sus mensajes. No soportando ya la preocupación que sentía, decidió poner rumbo hacia su casa para ver si se encontraba allí. Se encontraba ya recogiendo cuando Isaka apareció en el departamento de manga shoujo.

\- Onodera se ha marchado, ¿verdad?- Preguntó con semblante serio.

\- Se marchó hace unas horas, ¿por qué?- Dijo Takano preocupado.

\- Me acaban de comunicar que su padre ha muerto. Ha sufrido un accidente de coche y no han podido hacer nada por él.- Dijo Isaka dejando a todos muy sorprendidos.- Ya sé que no lo conocíais pero era el padre de un compañero, así que si mañana queréis ir al funeral tenéis permiso para faltar al trabajo. Yo sí que le conocía muy bien, por eso lo que queda de día y mañana estaré ausente. Cualquier cosa se lo decís a Asahina y yo me encargaré cuando pase todo.

\- Pobre Ricchan.- Murmuró Kisa.

\- Ah, Takano, estaría bien que tú también te acercaras hoy al tanatorio y no tienes permitido faltar mañana al funeral.- Le dijo Isaka.- Tú eres su jefe y además Onodera-sama era una persona muy importante.

\- Por supuesto.- Respondió Takano conmocionado.- Iré a mi casa a cambiarme y marcharé al tanatorio a presentar mis respetos a la familia.

\- Muy bien, entonces nos veremos allí.- Dijo Isaka para luego marcharse.

\- ¿Deberíamos ir nosotros también?- Preguntó Mino.- Nunca sé muy bien cuál es el protocolo para este tipo de situaciones...

\- No es necesario que vengáis al tanatorio pero sí que os agradecería que mañana fuerais al funeral.- Respondió el editor jefe.- Bueno, me marcho ya. Hasta mañana.

Era el peor día de la vida de Ritsu. Había pasado todo muy rápido. Cuando llegó al hospital ya era demasiado tarde, su padre había muerto y casi sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en el tanatorio donde su padre ya estaba siendo preparado para mañana. Al principio solo estaban su madre, Anchan y él, pero poco a poco fue apareciendo gente para darles el pésame, aunque muy poca gente sabía que había fallecido ya que todo había sido muy repentino.

Sasaki, el mayordomo de la familia Onodera, entró en la sala y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban Ritsu y su madre.

\- Ya he entregado el traje a los de la funeraria.- Dijo Sasaki.- ¿Necesitan que haga algo más?

\- No, gracias, simplemente quédate con nosotros.- Dijo su madre.- Algo me dice que la noche será larga...

\- De eso nada, mamá. Debes ir a casa e intentar descansar.

\- No pienso separarme de tu padre hasta que todo esto acabe.

\- Ya veremos.- Dijo suspirando y fue hacia Anchan, que estaba hablando con su tío materno.- Voy a salir un momento, por favor, vigilad a mi madre.

\- No te preocupes, Ricchan.- Le dijo An.

\- Exacto, tú sal y despéjate un poco.

\- Gracias.- Dijo para luego alejarse de su tío y de su amiga.

Ritsu salió de aquella sala, necesitaba ir fuera y sentir un poco como el aire le azotaba en la cara. Sentía que allí dentro se estaba asfixiando. Era todo como un mal sueño del que no podía despertar. Salió fuera y se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada de aquel tanatorio. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y una fuerte presión en el pecho, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero no podía llorar, al menos aún no. Debía aguantar por su madre, si él se desmoronaba ella también se vendría abajo. Se tapó la cara con las manos e intentó pensar en algo alegre, pero le resultaba imposible y sentía como poco a poco el nudo en la garganta se hacía más grande. Levantó la vista cuando escuchó unos pasos que cada vez se iban oyendo más cerca de donde estaba. Se trataba de Isaka y Takano. Se frotó un poco los ojos ya que se le habían humedecido, carraspeó y se puso de pie una vez los dos hombres llegaron a su altura. Al ver a Takano sintió el impulso de abalanzarse sobre él y echarse a llorar en su pecho, eso era lo único que quería hacer, pero se contuvo.

\- Gracias por venir.- Les dijo con un hilo de voz.

\- Siento mucho lo de tu padre.- Le dijo Isaka.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Bueno, estoy intentando asimilarlo.

\- Ha sido todo muy repentino.- Comentó Isaka.- Yo aún no me lo creo...¿Tu madre se encuentra dentro?

\- Sí, es la sala número cinco.

\- Vale, voy a hablar con ella.- Dijo Isaka y se metió dentro dejando solos a la pareja.

\- Ritsu, no te imaginas cuánto lo siento.- Le dijo Takano apenado.

\- No sé qué voy a hacer...- Murmuró Onodera acercándose un poco a su jefe.- Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza ahora mismo que siento que me va a estallar en cualquier momento.

\- Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti no dudes en decírmelo, sea lo que sea.

\- Abrázame, solo abrázame.- Le pidió Ritsu mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a escaparse sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Takano le abrazó con fuerza, notaba como su camisa se iba mojando poco a poco a causa del llanto del más joven. Estuvieron un par de minutos en esa posición hasta que finalmente Ritsu se separó y se secó las lágrimas.- Gracias, lo necesitaba.

\- Ritsu-sama.- Llamó Sasaki saliendo donde la pareja se encontraba.- Ya han llevado a la sala a su padre y su madre ha tenido un ataque de nervios, le he dado un calmante y ahora la llevaré a casa para que descanse.

\- Está bien, gracias, Sasaki.- Le dijo.- En cuanto se vaya todo el mundo iré a casa para ver cómo se encuentra.

\- Será mejor que descanse, mañana también será un día muy largo.- Le recomendó el mayordomo.- Por cierto, mañana por la tarde deberá reunirse con los abogados para hablar sobre el testamento.

\- De acuerdo.- Asintió Onodera cansado y observó como el mayordomo titubeaba.- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- No, no es nada, no quiero tomarme más confianzas de las que debería...

\- Sasaki, me has criado, puedes decirme cualquier cosa.

\- Su padre no sería feliz si usted toma un camino que en verdad no desea.- Dijo Sasaki de forma seria.- Mañana no se sienta presionado por nada ni nadie y recuerde lo que le acabo de decir.

\- Gracias.- Dijo Onodera en un susurro y el mayordomo se marchó en busca de la madre de Ritsu para llevarla a su casa.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?- Preguntó Takano una vez se quedaron solos de nuevo.

\- Creo que él conoce el testamento de mi padre, pero no sé exactamente a qué se refiere.- Respondió Ritsu.- Debería volver dentro.

\- Me quedaré contigo y luego nos iremos juntos a casa, ¿vale?

\- Está bien.

Al cabo de una hora llegaron a su edificio. Ritsu sentía que no iba a poder pegar ojo en toda la noche, no quería que llegara el momento de tener que meterse en la cama y quedar asolas con sus pensamientos, sentía que eso era algo que no iba a poder soportar. Se encontraban en el ascensor cuando Onodera decidió romper el silencio que les había acompañado durante todo el camino.

\- Esta mañana hablé con él.- Dijo llamando la atención de Takano, quien no sabía muy bien qué decir ante aquella situación.- Le llamé para contarle lo del fin de semana en la casa de campo. Él tenía ganas de hablar conmigo, pero yo le colgué rápido porque tenía prisa...de haber sabido que esa iba a ser la última vez que hablara con mi padre me habría pasado horas al teléfono con él.

\- Ritsu, no te martirices y piensa que has tenido la suerte de hablar con él.- Le dijo Masamune. Onodera sentía que iba a romper a llorar en cualquier momento, por eso no dijo nada durante un minuto.

\- Takano-san, ¿te apetece beber conmigo?- Preguntó con un hilo de voz.- Tengo alcohol en mi apartamento.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Gracias, hoy has sido un gran apoyo para mí.- Dijo Ritsu con una pequeña sonrisa. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y los dos se dirigieron al apartamento de Onodera.- Disculpa el desorden.

\- No te preocupes.- Se limitó a decir el editor jefe mientras se sentaba.

\- ¿Qué te apetece?¿Cerveza o sake?

\- Cualquier cosa está bien.- Respondió y Ritsu sacó de la nevera dos latas de cerveza, una de ellas se la dio a Takano y la otra la dejó sobre la mesa. Hubo un minuto de silencio que aprovechó el jefe para beber.- ¿Tú no bebes?

\- La verdad es que no me apetece beber.- Respondió con cierta tristeza.- Te he invitado porque no quería estar solo.

\- Ritsu, yo voy a estar contigo siempre que quieras.- Le dijo Takano provocando que una lágrima se le escapara a Onodera.

\- Takano-san, yo…- Comenzó a decir mientras se secaba la lágrima. Se quedó callado un momento pensativo. La situación no era la adecuada. Durante estos meses había tenido muchísimas oportunidades para decirle que le quería y nunca se había atrevido, ¿por qué sentía en ese momento la necesidad de decírselo? Pensó que nunca se sabe cuándo será la última vez que veas a una persona y no le gustaría quedarse con eso dentro.- Yo...yo tenía muchas ganas de pasar el fin de semana contigo.

\- Eso ahora no importa.- Dijo Takano observando lo inquieto que se encontraba Ritsu.

\- Sí, sí que importa.- Le dijo Ritsu mirándole a los ojos.- Importa porque tenía planeado decirte una cosa.

\- ¿Qué cosa?- Murmuró Masamune. El corazón de los dos latía de forma que parecía que se les iba a salir del pecho. Ritsu tragó saliva antes de hablar y Takano le sonrió suavemente para darle ánimos.

\- Y-yo te quiero.- Los ojos de Takano se abrieron como platos y se humedecieron. Sabía que lo que le iba a decir era importante, pero no se imaginaba que iba a ser eso.- Te quiero, Masamune.- Repitió pronunciando su nombre por primera vez. Takano le dio un pequeño beso, tenía ganas de abalanzarse sobre él y llenarle de besos pero sabía en qué situación se encontraban. Por muy feliz que se sintiera ahora, el padre de su amante acababa de morir y no era momento de dejarse llevar.

\- Yo también te quiero, Ritsu.- Dijo provocando que se sonrojara.

\- Quiero tener una relación seria contigo.- Le dijo Onodera con la cara roja.- ¿T-tú quieres lo mismo?

\- Por supuesto, no lo dudes ni por un segundo.- Respondió abrazándole.

\- ¿Mañana estarás conmigo?- Preguntó con un hilo de voz mientras seguían abrazados.

\- Mañana y siempre.

Al funeral acudió mucha gente, a la mayoría de ellos Ritsu no les conocía, pero se alegró cuando vio que sus compañeros de trabajo también habían asistido. Takano se pasó todo el día cerca de él, apoyándole.

Llegó la hora de la lectura del testamento. Se habían reunido con el abogado su madre y él, mientras Takano y Sasaki esperaban fuera a que terminaran.

\- Bueno, usted se hará cargo de todas las pertenencias de la familia hasta el momento de su defunción.- Le dijo el abogado a su madre.- Cuando eso ocurra será su hijo quien herede todo, ¿están conformes?

\- Sí.- Respondieron a la vez madre e hijo.

\- La única excepción es la editorial, que pasará ya a ser propiedad de usted.- Le dijo a Ritsu y le tendió unos papeles.- Sólo tiene que firmar aquí.

\- ¿Y si no firmo?- Preguntó Ritsu dudoso. Si se hacía cargo de la editorial tendría que dejar su actual empleo y no pasaría tanto tiempo con Takano. Además, él no se sentía capaz de hacerse responsable de una empresa.

\- ¿Cómo no vas a firmar? Es la empresa familiar.- Le espetó su madre.

\- Es que no lo veo…

\- ¿Que no lo ves?- Dijo sorprendida.- ¿Qué es lo que no ves? Te hemos criado para esto.

\- Lo siento, mamá, pero no voy a firmar.- Dijo encogiéndose en su asiento. No soportaba aquella situación.

\- ¿Le parece bien si nos volvemos a reunir mañana?- Le preguntó su madre al abogado.- Mi hijo ahora mismo está muy confundido y no sabe lo que dice.

\- No podemos retrasarlo mucho más, mañana tiene que quedar este asunto zanjado sí o sí.- Dijo levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

\- Mamá, yo no quie…- Comenzó a decir pero su madre le interrumpió.

\- Han sido dos días muy duros, tanto para ti como para mí, pero no es momento de tirar por la borda todo por lo que luchó tu padre, así que mañana vendrás y firmarás.- Dijo su madre saliendo de la sala. Sasaki y Takano se pusieron de pie al ver que ya salían pero no dijeron nada al ver la cara que traían. Se quedaron en silencio esperando que alguien les explicara qué había ocurrido.

\- Mamá, no lo voy a hacer.- Dijo Ritsu saliendo detrás de ella. Su madre se giró y le miró como nunca lo había mirado, ni siquiera cuando incendió por accidente las cortinas de la biblioteca de su padre le había mirado así. Ritsu se paralizó y sintió miedo.

\- ¿Cuándo te vas a cansar de romperme el corazón?- Ritsu miró muy sorprendido a su madre, eso era lo último que esperaba que le dijera.- ¿Eres consciente del daño que me has hecho? Me dolió cuando te fuiste a estudiar fuera sin preguntarme siquiera, pero claro, tú padre te lo consentía todo y mi opinión no importaba, pero te lo dejé pasar porque me convencí a mí misma de que era una buena oportunidad para ti. Luego decidiste abandonar la editorial, tú propia editorial, también me dolió pero tampoco pude decir nada porque tu padre te apoyaba. Volviste a hacerme daño cuando cancelaste el compromiso con Anchan y ahí sí que decidí no callarme pero no sirvió de nada porque de nuevo tu padre estaba contigo.- Dijo rápidamente sin dejar de mirar a su hijo, que se sentía como un niño de cinco años al que habían pillado haciendo una travesura. Se sentía diminuto, con cada palabra que salía de la boca de su madre iba encogiendo.- Ahora me vas a escuchar y vas a hacer lo que yo te diga, porque por desgracia tanto para ti como para mí, tu padre ya no está con nosotros y ya no puedes ir a llorarle a él como siempre has hecho. Mañana vendrás, firmarás esos papeles y me darás una alegría porque creo que ya me va tocando.

\- Mamá…- Murmuró Ritsu con lágrimas en los ojos.- Nunca quise hacerte daño.

\- Simplemente firma y estará solucionado.- Dijo su madre suavizando su voz.

\- No puedo.

\- Si no firmas habré perdido a mi marido y a mi hijo en la misma semana.- Le dijo para luego irse. Ritsu rompió a llorar y fue rodeado por los brazos de Takano. El mayordomo se acercó a él y le ofreció un pañuelo.

\- Ritsu-sama, su madre le quiere.- Le dijo Sasaki.- Usted es la persona a la que más quiere en el mundo y lo acabará entendiendo. No le tenga en cuenta lo de hoy, nunca pensamos de verdad las cosas que decimos en caliente.

\- G-gracias, Sasaki, pero siento que esta vez la he perdido para siempre.- Dijo Ritsu sollozando.- Mañana vendré a firmar.

\- Si es eso lo que quiere…- Dijo el mayordomo y miró hacia un lado y otro para ver si alguien les escuchaba.- Si no quiere heredar la editorial no tiene por qué hacerlo, su padre no hubiera soportado que fuera infeliz. Es su vida y debe hacer lo que crea que es mejor, el tiempo hará que su madre lo entienda.

\- Lo pensaré.- Dijo Ritsu intentando parar de llorar.- Por favor, llama a un taxi, nosotros nos marchamos ya.

\- De acuerdo.- Asintió Sasaki y se fue.

\- Siento mucho que hayas tenido que ver a mi madre en su mejor momento.- Le dijo Ritsu a Takano fingiendo una sonrisa.

\- Está bien, así voy conociendo a la familia.- Dijo besando su frente.- Oye, no te angusties por esto y haz lo que tus tripas te digan, yo voy a estar contigo decidas lo que decidas.

\- Siento que todo está cambiando.- Susurró Onodera.


	4. Chapter 4

Kisa Shouta era una persona cotilla, él era consciente de ello y en su día intentó controlarse pero le fue imposible. A sus 31 años ya había asumido que era un cotilla y no había forma de evitarlo. Kisa disfrutaba conociendo todo lo que ocurría en la vida de los demás, no había maldad en él, simplemente sentía la necesidad de saber acerca de sus conocidos. Por ese motivo el día que presenció la escena entre Hatori y Chiaki, sintió que debía averiguar quién era esa mujer y así ayudar a la pareja. Tenía una ligera sospecha sobre quién podía ser y había conseguido una foto de ella, pero por desgracia fue tomada con el móvil de Ricchan y éste se había cogido unos días del trabajo a causa de la muerte de su padre.

Todo ese asunto le tenía muy distraído. La curiosidad le estaba comiendo, necesitaba saber quién era, por qué lo hizo y qué ganaba con ello. Sentía el impulso de llamar a Ricchan para pedirle que le enviara la foto, pero sabiendo que su amigo estaba pasando por un mal momento no le parecía bien molestarle para eso.

Sin saber cómo, Kisa se vio ante la puerta de Onodera. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí si no pretendía ir? Bueno, sería solo una visita para ver cómo se encontraba su amigo y nada más, no sacaría el tema de la foto. Llamó al timbre y escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta.

\- ¡Qué sorpresa!- Dijo Ritsu sonriendo y haciéndose a un lado para que pasara al interior. Kisa pudo comprobar por las ojeras que traía Onodera que su amigo llevaba un par de noches sin dormir. Se veía apagado, estaba peor que a final del ciclo.- ¿Te apetece un té?

\- No, no te molestes.- Negó Kisa.- Solo venía a ver cómo estabas, ¿te encuentras mejor?

\- No mucho.- Suspiró Ritsu.- Mi madre no me habla y me ha desheredado.

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo Kisa sorprendido.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- No quise heredar la editorial y ahora dice que ya no soy su hijo y que no veré nada de la herencia.- Explicó tristemente.- En verdad la herencia me da igual, lo que me duele es haberme quedado sin padres.

\- Lo siento mucho, Ricchan.- Dijo Kisa abrazándolo. Ritsu correspondió el abrazo y sollozó un poco, pero rápidamente consiguió controlarse.- Pero no estás solo, aquí me tienes para lo que necesites, ¿vale?

\- Gracias, eres un gran amigo.- Sonrió y en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.- ¡Está abierto!

\- Ritsu, he traído comida de sobra para varios días.- Dijo Takano entrando en el apartamento sin reparar en la presencia de su otro subordinado.- Te lo guardo en tu nevera.

\- No es necesario, ya lo haré yo.

\- Bueno, yo me voy a marchar ya.- Habló Kisa haciendo que el editor jefe reparara en él.- Se ha hecho tarde.

\- No te había visto.- Le dijo Takano mientras guardaba la compra.

\- ¿No te quedas a cenar?- Le preguntó Ritsu.

\- No, gracias, en otra ocasión.

\- Por cierto, Kisa, ¿qué vamos a hacer con la foto?- Dijo Ritsu cuando el mayor se disponía a irse. Kisa al oírlo paró en seco y volvió sobre sus pasos.- ¿Ya te habías olvidado?

\- No, le he estado dando vueltas al asunto.- Le dijo Kisa bajo la atenta mirada de su jefe, quien no tenía ni idea de qué estaban hablando.- Si me pasas la foto iré a su casa y hablaré con él.

\- Iré contigo.

\- No, Ricchan, tu ya tienes demasiadas cosas en la cabeza…

\- Me vendrá bien distraerme.- Dijo Ritsu.- De hecho mañana tengo planeado volver a trabajar.

\- Pero si aún tienes un día más…- Le dijo Takano que ya había acabado de guardar las cosas y se acercó a donde estaban los ukes.

\- Necesito salir de casa y sentirme útil.

\- Muy bien, Ricchan, ¿entonces vamos mañana?

\- Por mi bien. Oye, ¿deberíamos decirle a Hatori?

\- Ni hablar.- Respondió Kisa rápidamente. Takano les observaba arqueando una ceja.

\- Si se entera nos mata.- Dijo Ritsu riendo.

\- Bueno, de algo hay que morirse.- Kisa se despidió y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta para marcharse.

\- ¿Qué tramáis?- Preguntó Takano y Onodera suspiró.

\- Cosas de Kisa.

Kisa llegó a su apartamento cuando ya era de noche. La estancia estaba vacía, no había nadie ahí para recibirle. Kisa por un momento se sintió solo, el silencio que había en la vivienda era un recordatorio de que Yukina no estaba allí. El editor suspiró y se dispuso a preparar algo para comer.

Hacía ya una semana que no veía a su novio y estaba empezando a sentirse inseguro, necesitaba ver a Yukina para saber que todo iba bien. En verdad no había pasado nada malo entre ellos, simplemente el trabajo les impedía verse tanto como les gustaría. Se enviaban mensajes al móvil pero nada más. Qué semana más larga.

Kisa no soportaba la situación y llevaba días pensando en que lo mejor sería que Yukina viviera con él. Eso no solucionaría del todo la situación porque continuarían teniendo una agenda muy ocupada, pero al menos podrían verse con más frecuencia. Kisa suspiró y sacó su móvil.

" _Hola, Yukina, el domingo estaré libre. ¿Te gustaría pasar el día conmigo? Si no es todo el día está bien, cualquier momento del domingo me vale."_

Lo envió y al instante se arrepintió, el mensaje sonaba un poco desesperado. No pasó ni un minuto cuando recibió la respuesta provocando que sonriera.

" _¡Kisa-san, eso suena genial! El domingo trabajaré por la mañana, así que podemos pasar la tarde y la noche juntos...sobretodo la noche jeje"_

Ese Yukina era un descarado pero le quería, le quería más de lo que había querido a nadie y eso en parte le asustaba, se sentía vulnerable a su lado. Pero todo eso le dejaba de importar en el momento en que Yukina le regalaba una de sus sonrisas de príncipe.

Ritsu había acertado al volver a trabajar, mantener la mente ocupada le ayudaba a sentirse mejor, de esta forma no pensaba en su madre ni en su difunto padre, simplemente se centraba en el trabajo. Notaba la mirada de Takano sobre él, sabía que estaba preocupado por él, de hecho esa mañana le había insistido en no ir a trabajar pero Ritsu le había ignorado.

\- Ricchan.- Llamó Kisa en un susurro para que solo le oyera él.- Hay que distraer a Hatori, necesitamos un cebo.

\- ¿Un cebo?

\- Sí, necesitamos que alguien se quede con él mientras vamos a hablar con su novio.- Explicó Kisa.- Yo he pensado en Takano pero tienes que pedírselo tú.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?- Preguntó Ritsu notando que Takano continuaba mirándole.

\- Porque tú tienes mucha confianza con él.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

\- Bueno, no sé, tal vez el hecho de que ayer entró en tu apartamento como si nada para colocar en tu nevera comida que él había comprado para ti.- Le dijo Kisa.- No haces eso si no tienes mucha confianza con la otra persona.

\- Supongo…- Murmuró Ritsu.

\- ¡Dejad de cuchichear!- Les gritó Takano ya cansado.- Si tenéis algo que decir que sea en voz alta.

Ritsu esperó a que Takano fuera al baño para hablar con él. Entró en el baño y esperó mirándose en el espejo a que su jefe saliera. Estaba tan inmerso observando sus ojeras que no se dio cuenta de que Takano había salido hasta que lo vio parado a su lado lavándose las manos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó el mayor, quien sospechaba que pasaba algo.

\- Kisa y yo necesitamos que nos hagas un favor.

\- ¿Qué os traéis entre manos?

\- Ya te lo explicaré.- Le dijo Ritsu.- Necesitamos que esta tarde distraigas a Hatori.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tú simplemente llévalo al cine, a tomar algo o de compras, lo que quieras pero evita que se acerque a casa de Chiaki.

\- Ritsu, mi novio eres tú, no él, ¿por qué diablos quieres que tenga una cita con Hatori?

\- No es una cita.- Dijo Ritsu negando con la cabeza.

\- No sé de que va todo esto pero parece que te está animando.- Le dijo Takano acariciándole el pelo.- Y si eso te hace feliz lo haré encantado.

\- Gracias, te lo explicaré todo esta noche.- Sonrió Ritsu.

\- Por cierto, Kisa y tú os habéis hecho muy amigos, ¿le has contado lo nuestro?

\- No, todavía no.- Negó Ritsu.

\- ¿Todavía? Eso quiere decir que sí que piensas contárselo.- Dijo Takano sonriendo.

\- Bueno, como somos amigos creo que no estaría bien que le ocultara algo tan importante...porque para mí tú eres la persona más importante de mi vida.- Respondió desviando la vista y poniéndose más rojo a medida que iba hablando.

\- Ritsu, te quiero.- Le dijo Takano abrazándole.- Después de lo que me acabas de decir me va a costar mucho concentrarme en el trabajo, sólo podré pensar en las ganas que tengo de comerte.

\- ¡No digas esas cosas en el trabajo!

\- ¿Entonces en casa puedo?- Preguntó Takano con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- ¡Claro que no!- Gritó Ritsu y salió del baño sonrojado.

Aquella tarde Ritsu y Kisa salieron temprano de trabajar y se dirigieron hacia la casa del mangaka. Kisa estaba eufórico, tenía muchas ganas de llegar y contarle a Chiaki sus sospechas. Ritsu, en cambio, sentía que estaban metiéndose donde no debían. No conocían al mangaka y no sabían cómo iba a reaccionar, existía la posibilidad de que se enfadara y eso les traería problemas con Hatori.

Tuvieron suerte y Chiaki se encontraba en casa cuando llegaron. Les miró sorprendido cuando abrió la puerta, no entendía muy bien qué hacían en su casa los compañeros de trabajo de su pareja.

\- Hola, ¿os puedo ayudar en algo?

\- Necesitamos hablar contigo sobre un asunto.- Dijo Kisa.- ¿Te importa si pasamos?

\- ¿Eh? Claro, pasad.- Dijo el mangaka haciéndose a un lado para dejarles pasar. Les condujo hacia la sala y les indicó que se sentaran en el sofá.- Siento el desorden.

\- No te preocupes, ¿estabas trabajando? Podemos volver en otro momento si estás ocupado.- Dijo Ritsu al ver que había un montón de papeles encima de la mesa.

\- No, ya había acabado por hoy, así que está bien.- Dijo Chiaki sonriendo.- ¿Os apetece tomar algo?

\- No, no te molestes.- Negó Kisa y suspiró.- La verdad es que queríamos hablar contigo sobre lo que te pasó el otro día.

\- ¿Sobre la mujer que vino?- Preguntó Chiaki ahora más sorprendido.

\- Sí. Ya sé que no es asunto nuestro, pero nos quedamos muy preocupados por lo que ocurrió. Es muy extraño que una mujer se presente en tu casa solo para causar daño.- Explicó Kisa.- La cuestión es que creemos que se trata de una mujer que trabaja en la editorial.

\- Sí, la hemos visto y coincide con la descripción que hiciste.- Dijo Ritsu sacando el móvil y enseñándole la foto a Chiaki.

\- ¡ES ELLA!- Exclamó Chiaki.- ¡Es esa bruja!

\- Lo sabía.- Murmuró Kisa.

\- ¿Quién es? ¿Sabéis por qué lo hizo?- Preguntó el mangaka.

\- No sabemos quien es ni por qué lo hizo, solo sabemos que trabaja en el departamento de literatura.- Dijo Ritsu.

\- Bueno, ¿qué piensas hacer?- Preguntó Kisa de forma suave.

\- No lo sé.- Respondió Chiaki suspirando.- Odio las confrontaciones, pero esta mujer ha intentado separarme de Tori y no sé si lo va a seguir intentado o qué planes tiene, así que creo que lo mejor sería resolverlo todo cuanto antes.

\- Podemos tenderle una emboscada y así hacer que confiese.- Dijo Kisa.- Si conseguimos pruebas de esto es posible que la echen de la editorial.

\- Me parece bien.- Asintió Chiaki.- ¿Le habéis contado algo sobre esto a Tori?

\- No, no le hemos dicho nada.- Negó Ritsu.

\- Mejor, no le digáis nada, lo último que quiero es preocuparle.

\- No le diremos nada.- Dijo Kisa y en ese momento el móvil de Ritsu sonó.

\- Es un mensaje de Takano.- Dijo Onodera.- Hatori está de camino, será mejor que nos vayamos.

Ritsu y Kisa se dirigieron hacia el centro de la ciudad donde pensaban tomar algo y así aprovechar el haber salido antes del trabajo. Los dos cada vez se encontraban más a gusto en compañía del otro y sentían que se estaban volviendo muy cercanos. Esto para Kisa era algo nuevo porque nunca había tenido un mejor amigo, durante su época de estudiante se llevaba bien con todos sus compañeros pero nunca sintió que eran sus amigos. Iban en el metro conversando tranquilamente cuando Ritsu cambió repentinamente de tema.

\- El otro día me dijiste que tenías pareja, ¿cómo es ella?- Preguntó Ritsu interesado.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que soy gay.- Dijo Kisa algo sonrojado.

\- Ah, comprendo.- Dijo Ritsu sorprendido y luego sonriendo.- Bueno, ¿cómo es él?

\- Es sensible, cariñoso, amable, dulce, atento, trabajador, educado, a veces pone una cara de tonto que me encanta y es muy muy muy muy pero que muy guapo.- Dijo Kisa sonriendo.- De verdad que es muy guapo.

\- Me alegro mucho de que estés con una buena persona.- Le sonrió Ritsu.

\- Gracias por entenderlo, hay gente que no entiende que dos hombres puedan quererse de esa forma.- Dijo Kisa desviando la mirada.

\- Créeme que yo sí que lo entiendo.- Le dijo Ritsu y se sonrojó.- Yo...la verdad es que...jamás he dicho esto en voz alta.- Kisa le miró con mucha curiosidad. Su amigo se encontraba con la cara completamente roja y no era capaz de hablar sin trabarse.- Verás… y-yo también soy gay.

\- ¡Ricchan, eres una auténtica caja de sorpresas!- Exclamó sonriendo.- Relájate y no estés tan rojo que vas a explotar.

\- Tienes razón.- Murmuró Ritsu riendo levemente y se sintió más tranquilo.

\- ¿Te apetece conocer a mi novio?- Preguntó Kisa.

\- Sí, claro, me tiene muy intrigado.

\- ¿Qué tal el domingo? Puedes venir a mi casa a cenar, él va a venir.- Propuso Kisa.- Oye, ¿tú sales con alguien? Si es así que venga él también y hacemos una cena de parejas.

\- ¿Eh? Bueno, sí, sí que salgo con alguien...pero no sé si podrá ir, le preguntaré.- Dijo Ritsu muy nervioso, cómo le iba a explicar a su amigo que su novio era Takano.

\- Pues ojalá sí que pueda venir, me hace mucha ilusión una cena de parejas.- Dijo Kisa haciendo un puchero.- Nunca he hecho una.

\- Le preguntaré esta noche y mañana te digo algo.

\- Vale, Ricchan. Pero si no puede el domingo lo dejamos para un día que podamos los cuatro.

Ritsu no quiso llegar muy tarde a su apartamento porque se sentía cansado. Había sido un día intenso, le alegraba el no haber pensado en todos los problemas familiares que tenía. Llegó a la puerta de su casa y en ese instante Takano salió de la suya.

\- Te estaba esperando.- Dijo Takano.- Tienes que contarme que estáis tramando Kisa y tú.

\- Cierto, pero ahora mismo necesito un baño.

\- Podemos bañarnos juntos.- Propuso Takano con una sonrisa.

\- Mejor en otra ocasión, hoy estoy agotado.- Dijo Ritsu.

\- En ese caso yo prepararé la cena mientras te bañas y luego me cuentas eso.

\- Perfecto.- Asintió Ritsu pero antes de meterse en su casa recordó lo que le había dicho Kisa.- Oye, ¿estás libre el domingo?

\- Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Tienes pensado algún plan romántico?- Dijo Takano acortando la distancia con el menor.

\- Kisa me ha invitado a su casa a cenar para que conozca a su novio y me ha dicho que sería buena idea que también viniera el mío.- Explicó un muy sonrojado Ritsu.

\- ¿Le has contado lo nuestro?- Preguntó Takano con una sonrisa.

\- Le he dicho que tengo novio pero no le he dicho que eres tú...no sabía cómo decírselo.

\- Es muy sencillo, solo tienes que decirle que te estás follando al jefe.- Dijo Takano riendo, provocando que Ritsu se sonrojara aún más.- Ritsu, eres adorable.

\- Cállate.- Murmuró desviando la mira. Takano le cogió de la cintura y le robó un beso.- En el pasillo no, baka.

\- ¿Y dentro de casa?- Preguntó arqueando una ceja y sonriendo.

\- Dentro de casa sí.- Dijo Ritsu aún sonrojado.

\- Eres maravilloso.- Le susurró Takano al oído.- Venga, ve a bañarte que te voy a preparar la cena.


	5. Chapter 5

La semana pasó lenta para Kisa, pero finalmente el deseado domingo llegó. Estaba que irradiaba felicidad sólo porque ese día iba a ver a Yukina después de mucho. Su pareja llegó a su casa por la tarde y se pusieron al día con lo que habían estado haciendo desde la última vez que se vieron, después de eso, como era de esperar, tuvieron sesión doble de sexo. Recuperaron fuerzas viendo una película que no acabaron de ver ya que decidieron volver a tener sexo, lo habían pasado muy mal sin verse.

Finalmente llegó la hora de ir preparando la cena. Yukina era quien cocinaba, mientras que Kisa se encargaba de preparar la mesa. Cuando Kisa terminó con su tarea fue a la cocina para proponerle a su novio aquello a lo que le había estado dando vueltas últimamente.

\- Me gustaría hacerte una pregunta.- Dijo el editor llamando la atención del menor, que levantó la vista para mirarle.- ¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo?

\- ¿Solo por una semana o ya para siempre?- Preguntó Yukina sorprendido, pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Yo espero que para siempre.- Respondió Kisa con un sonrojo.- Lo he estado pensando mucho últimamente y me gustaría que te mudaras, así podríamos vernos más.

\- ¡Sí, Kisa-san!- Dijo el más joven dándole un abrazo.- Mañana mismo traeré mis cosas.

\- Genial.- Sonrió Kisa y sacó una llave de su bolsillo.- Ten, tu llave.

\- Gracias, Kisa-san, me has hecho muy feliz.

Ritsu se había pasado todo el día de los nervios. Le daba miedo la reacción que pudiera tener su amigo al ver a Takano, ¿y si le molestaba el no haberle dicho nada antes? ¿Y si pensaba que solo estaba con su jefe por interés?¿Y si se lo contaba a alguien? Era muy arriesgado ir a esa cena, pero sentía que ya era demasiado tarde para cancelarla.

Envidiaba a Takano por permanecer tan tranquilo, ¿es que acaso no le ponía nervioso lo que pudiera ocurrir?¿Y si salía mal?¿Por qué siempre tenía que estar tan confiado?

Ritsu y Takano llegaron a la casa de Kisa a la hora acordada. Ritsu sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca en cualquier momento, sin embargo a su lado se encontraba Takano tan tranquilo. Takano le miró y le sonrió de lado para darle fuerzas y después llamó al timbre.

\- ¡Ricchan, estoy flipando!- Exclamó Kisa al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con su jefe.- Qué calladito te lo tenías…

\- Kisa, no es para tanto.- Dijo Ritsu sonrojado mientras Kisa se hacía hacia un lado para dejarles entrar.

\- Por supuesto que lo es, pero os debo decir que hacéis muy buena pareja.- Comentó Kisa sonriendo.

\- Gracias.- Dijo Takano devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- ¡Takano acaba de sonreír!- Gritó Kisa.- ¡Ricchan, haces milagros!

\- ¡No digas esas cosas!- Le dijo Ritsu con vergüenza.

\- Solo estaba bromeando, Ricchan, no te pongas así.- Le dijo Kisa y los condujo al salón donde ya estaba la mesa preparada.- ¿Os apetece tomar algo? Mi novio ha salido un momento a por hielo, no tardará en volver.

\- Cualquier cosa está bien.- Le dijo Takano.

\- Traeré cervezas.

\- ¡Kisa-san, ya he llegado!- Gritó Yukina entrando en la vivienda. Se dirigió a la cocina para dejar el hielo y después fue a la sala donde estaban los demás.- Hola a todos.- Saludó alegremente.

\- Bueno, él es mi novio Yukina Kou.- Presentó Kisa.- Kou, ellos trabajan conmigo. Él es Onodera Ritsu y él es Takano Masamune, mi jefe.

\- ¿Es usted el jefe de Kisa-san?- Dijo con los ojos bien abiertos.- ¡Qué sorpresa! Espero que Kisa-san se esfuerce mucho en el trabajo.

\- Lo hace.- Asintió Takano.

\- ¡Baka, ya sabes que yo siempre me esfuerzo en todo!- Le dijo Kisa.

\- Es un placer conoceros.- Dijo Yukina ignorando a su pareja.- ¿Cenamos ya? Me muero de hambre.

\- Iba ahora a sacar unas cervezas.- Le dijo Kisa.

\- Ya las saco yo, tú siéntate.

\- ¿Verdad que es muy guapo?- Le dijo Kisa a Ritsu en un susurro para que no le escuchara Yukina.- Me ha tocado la lotería, de verdad que no sé cómo lo he hecho.

\- Tú también estás muy bien, Kisa.- Le respondió Ritsu, la verdad era que se había equivocado al pensar que su amigo estaba exagerando al hablar de lo guapo que era su novio.

\- Pero él es un puto dios griego.- Dijo Kisa y al ver que volvía Yukina cambió de tema.- Bueno, sentémonos.

\- Sí, la comida ya está servida en la mesa.- Dijo Yukina y los cuatro tomaron asiento. Empezaron a comer tranquilamente y se formó un silencio en el que nadie sabía muy bien qué decir. Era extraño porque tres de ellos se conocían bastante bien y pasaban muchas horas a la semana juntos pero en ese momento no tenían tema de conversación. Yukina harto de la situación decidió romper aquel silencio.- ¿Sabéis? Soy muy fan del manga shoujo. De verdad, tengo obsesión.

\- Sí, la tiene.- Asintió Kisa agradecido de que su novio hubiera roto el hielo.

\- Me alegra oír eso, suele estar dirigido a un público femenino pero siempre se agradece que también lo lean hombres.- Dijo Takano.

\- Ya lo creo, trabajo en la sección de manga shoujo de la librería Marimo y sólo compran chicas.

\- En esa librería se vende mucho.- Comentó Takano.

\- Eso es porque las chiquillas van a ver a Yukina con la excusa de comprar un manga.- Dijo Kisa.

\- Es una buena estrategia de marketing.- Dijo Ritsu.

\- La verdad es que funciona muy bien.- Asintió Yukina y luego miró a su novio con una sonrisa traviesa.- Además no sé de qué te quejas, Kisa-san, tú también venías a verme con la excusa de comprar algún manga.

\- ¡Qué mentira, yo jamás compré un manga!

\- Eso es cierto.

\- ¿Ibas a verle?- Preguntó Ritsu sorprendido haciendo que su amigo se sonrojara.

\- Bueno, es que fui un día a comprar un libro y al verle...tuve que volver.- Dijo Kisa avergonzado.

\- Y menos mal que lo hiciste.- Le dijo Yukina con una sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes, Kisa, no eres el único acosador de la sala.- Comentó Takano ganándose una mirada de reproche de su pareja.

\- ¿Eh?- Musitó Kisa.

\- No le hagas caso.- Dijo Ritsu rápidamente.

\- ¿De qué te avergüenzas, Ritsu? Yo también me alegro de que me acosaras en su día, de esa forma me acabé enamorando de ti.

\- ¡Cállate, no digas esas cosas delante de gente!- Dijo Ritsu muerto de la vergüenza.

\- ¡Sí, sí, dilas!- Animó Kisa haciendo que Yukina riera.

\- Pues nada, la cosa es que Ritsu y yo fuimos al mismo instituto y todos los días coincidíamos en la biblioteca, él se enamoró de mí y empezó a acosarme. Fin de la historia.- Explicó Takano encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Espera un momento, ¿ya os conocíais?- Preguntó Kisa muy sorprendido.

\- Sí, pero perdimos el contacto y estuvimos muchos años sin saber el uno del otro.- Dijo Ritsu aún sonrojado.

\- Y os habéis vuelto a reencontrar en el trabajo. Qué bonito, da para un manga.- Dijo Yukina sonriendo.

Ritsu salió de aquel apartamento feliz, se sentía bien después de esa cena tan agradable. En aquel momento se sentía un poco estúpido por haberse preocupado tanto por tonterías, Kisa era su amigo y había sabido entender su situación.

Takano iba caminando en silencio con la manos metidas en los bolsillos, no había dicho nada en todo el camino y parecía distraído. Ritsu aprovechó para contemplarle, parecía estar dándole vueltas a algo pero su rostro se veía relajado. Le encantaba su piel, era perfecta y fina, sobre todo la de su cara. Ritsu siguió observándole por un rato hasta que se tropezó con el bordillo de una acera por ir distraído.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?¿Se te ha olvidado cómo caminar?- Le preguntó Takano mientras le agarraba del brazo para que no cayera.

\- ¡Solo me he tropezado, lo siento!- Gritó Ritsu sonrojado.

\- Presta más atención, podrías haberte hecho daño.

\- Lo siento.

\- Siempre disculpándote…- Murmuró Takano con un suspiro.

\- ¿En qué pensabas?- Preguntó Ritsu de pronto.- Llevas todo el camino sin hablar.

\- Pensaba en Kisa y Yukina y en lo que han dicho de vivir juntos. Tú y yo prácticamente ya vivimos juntos, ¿crees que es un poco pronto para que uno de los dos se mude definitivamente al apartamento del otro?- Preguntó Takano sorprendiendo a Ritsu.

\- Pues…no hace mucho que estamos saliendo oficialmente, pero siento que no tendríamos ningún problema si viviéramos juntos.- Dijo Ritsu sonrojado.- Es decir, no se diferenciaría mucho a lo que hacemos ahora, ¿no? Seguiríamos pasando todo el día juntos.

\- ¿Eso es un sí?- Preguntó Takano sonriendo.

\- Sí, vivamos juntos.

Chiaki se levantó esa mañana más pronto de lo normal. Hatori no se encontraba a su lado puesto que no habían pasado la noche juntos, eso le facilitó las cosas a Chiaki pues no se le daba bien mentir y no podía contarle el motivo de haber madrugado. Aquella mañana iría a la editorial para hablar con esa mujer. No sabía muy bien qué le iba a decir, no lo había pensado, pero le tranquilizaba saber que Kisa y Onodera iban a estar a su lado.

Llegó a la editorial y le mandó un mensaje a Onodera para que supiera que ya había llegado, después de eso subió al ascensor para dirigirse a la tercera planta. Onodera llegó dos minutos después a aquella planta, para sorpresa de Chiaki venía solo.

\- ¿Dónde está Kisa?

\- Lleva enfermo un par de días.- Respondió el editor.- Pero no te preocupes, no estás solo.

\- Está bien. Joder, estoy muy nervioso.- Murmuró Chiaki mientras buscaba a aquella mujer. La divisó junto a la fotocopiadora que había al fondo. Cogió aire y se encaminó hacia ella seguido por Ritsu.- ¿Me recuerdas?

\- Por supuesto.- Respondió la mujer intentando ocultar que estaba sorprendida por encontrárselo ahí.- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

\- Venía a decirte que estás puto loca y que eres lo peor.- Dijo el mangaka sorprendiendo tanto a Ritsu como a la mujer.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- Lo que has oído. No vuelvas a acercarte a Tori, porque como lo hagas te dejo calva, ¿me has entendido?- Le espetó con rabia pero intentando no levantar el tono de voz, no quería provocar una escena.

\- ¿Pero quién te crees que eres para venir a mi trabajo a amenazarme?

\- Soy el novio de Tori y un mangaka que hace que esta editorial gane bastante dinero así que sé que pase lo que pase la editorial me apoyará a mí. Sin embargo, ¿tú quien eres? Eres una simple empleada fácilmente reemplazable, ¿no es así?

\- Dudo mucho que la editorial apoye una relación entre dos hombres que son editor-mangaka, eso es muy poco profesional.- Le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa fría.

\- ¿Quieres que salgamos de dudas? ¿Vamos a hablar con los directivos y se lo contamos todo?

\- Venga, vale. Hablemos con Isaka.- Dijo la mujer decidida haciendo que el corazón de Chiaki se saltara un latido. No esperaba que la mujer aceptara, era un farol, ¿cómo la había liado tanto? Ahora tanto Tori como él se iban a quedar sin trabajo. Esto era horrible.

\- Te ves muy segura pero yo de ti me lo pensaría bien.- Le dijo Ritsu al ver que Chiaki se había quedado paralizado.- Estoy seguro de que la que acabará en la calle serás tú y si ese es el caso te recomiendo que no intentes trabajar para Onodera porque allí tampoco te van a querer, de eso ya me aseguraré yo personalmente.

\- Esto no va a quedar así.- Dijo la mujer para luego irse.

\- Soy imbécil.- Dijo Chiaki suspirando.- ¿Cómo he podido meter tanto la pata?

\- No te preocupes, tú no has hecho nada malo.- Le dijo Ritsu.- La que debería estar preocupada es ella.

\- ¿Y si se lo dice a Isaka? No voy a volver a publicar nada en la vida.

\- Isaka no parece homófobo.

\- No puedes estar tan seguro de eso. Además, da igual si lo es o no, lo que importa es el escándalo, si esto se llegara a saber…

\- No le des más vueltas, somos todos contra ella.- Le aseguró Ritsu intentando tranquilizarle. Quiso añadir algo más pero su móvil sonó.- Lo siento, puede que sea una mangaka.

\- _Ricchan._ \- Escuchó la voz de Kisa al otro lado, la notaba bastante alterada.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? Te iba a llamar ahora para contarte lo de…

\- _No sé que voy a hacer…-_ Le interrumpió ahogando un sollozo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Me estás preocupando.

\- _Ricchan, creo que estoy embarazado.-_ Dijo Kisa sin poder aguantar su llanto, dejando en shock tanto a Ritsu como a Chiaki, quien lo había podido escuchar perfectamente.


	6. Chapter 6

Ritsu se encontraba junto a Kisa en la sala de espera. Llevaban casi media hora esperando a que les llamaran para pasar a consulta y Kisa no soportaba más la espera. Ritsu observaba a su amigo moverse inquieto en el asiento, los nervios se lo estaban comiendo y Ritsu ya no sabía qué más decirle para tranquilizarle. Ambos se habían cogido la mañana libre en el trabajo pero no le habían explicado a nadie por qué, ni siquiera a Takano. Kisa había dejado muy claro que por el momento no quería que nadie se enterara de su situación, de todas formas aún no había nada seguro.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho más, pues una mujer le llamó y les hizo pasar a la consulta. Los dos se sentaron enfrente de aquella mujer y esperaron hasta que ella habló.

\- Ya tengo los resultados de la analítica.- Dijo la doctora.- Y efectivamente, sus sospechas eran ciertas.

\- Entonces está embarazado, ¿no?- Preguntó Ritsu al ver que su amigo se había quedado callado.

\- Sí, de cinco semanas.- Asintió la doctora.- Habréis oído que desde hace unos años se han dado casos en los que hombres se han quedado embarazados, es cierto que aún sigue siendo poco común pero poco a poco se está haciendo más frecuente. Se ha estudiado mucho el asunto y ya apenas son embarazos de riesgo, así que se tratará como cualquier embarazo si todo va bien.

\- De acuerdo.- Respondió Kisa con un hilo de voz y después miró a Ritsu de reojo.- ¿Cómo se sabe si un hombre se puede quedar embarazado?

\- Con una prueba de fertilidad.- Respondió la mujer.

\- Ricchan, creo que deberías hacértela.- Le dijo Kisa.

\- ¿Eh? No lo había pensado…- Murmuró Ritsu.

\- Si mantiene relaciones con hombres lo mejor es hacérsela para salir de dudas.- Recomendó la doctora.- Se la puedo hacer en un momento y en dos días estarán los resultados.

\- ¿Duele?

\- Ricchan, ¿sabes qué es lo que sí que duele? Un parto.

\- Está bien, me haré la prueba.

Kisa entró en su apartamento y fue directamente a tumbarse en el sofá. Había sido un día muy largo y no veía la hora de que llegara a su fin, pero lo peor aún estaba por llegar. ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir a Yukina? Él aún era muy joven y seguro que no estaba preparado para ser padre, es decir, solo tenía 22 años. Kisa pensaba que a Yukina todo el asunto no le iba a hacer nada de gracia. ¿Y si le dejaba? ¿Sería capaz Yukina de dejarle solo en aquella situación? Bueno, él ya era un adulto, podría hacerse cargo del niño él solo, no necesitaba a Yukina para nada.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta. Yukina entró en la sala sonriendo como siempre hacía. Kisa sintió un nudo en la garganta al verle. ¿A quién intentaba engañar? No podría vivir sin Yukina, si él le dejaba no sabría qué hacer.

Yukina comenzó a hablarle de algo relacionado con las clases pero Kisa no le estaba escuchando, el mayor estaba demasiado concentrado pensando en cómo iba a decirlo. Kisa carraspeó un momento y sacó de su bolso unos papeles que le tendió a su pareja.

\- Esta mañana he ido al médico.

\- ¿Estás enfermo?- Preguntó Yukina preocupado mientras comenzaba a mirar los papeles.

\- No exactamente.

\- ¿Eh?¿Es esto posible?- Murmuró Yukina muy sorprendido.- ¿Estás embarazado?

\- Sí.- Respondió Kisa intentando no echarse a llorar.

\- No sé qué decir, la verdad. Esto me ha pillado totalmente por sorpresa.- Dijo Yukina dejando los papeles a un lado y acercándose a Kisa para rodearle con sus brazos.- Kisa-san, todo va a ir bien.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque nos queremos y eso es lo importante.- Respondió Yukina sonriendo y se quedaron un momento en silencio pensando en aquel bebé que iban a tener.- Bueno, ¿es niño o niña?

\- Kou, estoy solo de cinco semanas…

\- ¿Entonces aún no se sabe?

\- No, tendremos que esperar un poco más.- Dijo Kisa suspirando.- Me preocupa que me despidan por esto.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No pueden hacer eso!- Gritó Yukina.- ¡Si lo hacen les llevaré a juicio!

\- ¿Con qué dinero?- Preguntó Kisa tristemente.- Esa es otra, vamos a necesitar ahorrar mucho para el bebé.

\- Empezaré a buscar trabajo, no te preocupes por eso.

\- No, tú céntrate de momento en las clases y sigue con tu trabajo en la librería.- Le dijo Kisa.- Cuando te gradúes ya buscarás trabajo, total, solo faltan unos meses para eso.

\- Sí, para entonces tú ya estarás muy gordo.- Dijo Yukina riendo.

\- No me deprimas, por favor.

\- No hay nada malo en estar gordo, Kisa-san.- Le dijo mientras sacaba su móvil del bolsillo.

\- ¿Vas a llamar a alguien?- Preguntó Kisa frunciendo el entrecejo. Le acababa de comunicar que iba a ser padre, ¿es que no podía esperar un momento para hacer lo que tuviera que hacer?

\- Claro, voy a llamar a mi madre para decirle que va a ser abuela.- Respondió el más joven sonriendo.- Ya verás lo feliz que se pone.

\- Eso espero.- Dijo Kisa devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Ritsu y Takano llegaron al apartamento que compartían desde hacía solo unos días. Takano comenzó a preparar la cena mientras Ritsu hablaba por teléfono con una mangaka. Takano estaba preocupado por su pareja ya que durante todo el día se había estado comportando de forma extraña, es decir, más extraña de lo normal. Su intuición le decía que tenía algo que ver con las horas libres que se habían tomado Kisa y él esa mañana. Takano le había preguntado por qué tenían que ausentarse unas horas, pero en ese momento no obtuvo una respuesta clara, Ritsu simplemente le dijo que ya se lo contaría más adelante. Estaba claro que algo pasaba y eso estaba poniendo a Takano muy nervioso. Él necesitaba saber si su pareja estaba bien, bueno, todo lo bien que puede estar una persona a la que recientemente se le ha muerto el padre y han desheredado.

\- Sensei me ha dicho que me enviará el borrador mañana por la mañana.- Dijo Ritsu cuando colgó el teléfono.- Qué bien huele. Ya hacía mucho que no comíamos algo casero.

\- Cierto, nos estamos descuidando.- Dijo Takano.

\- Hoy he visto a Yokozawa.- Comentó Ritsu mientras observaba a su pareja cocinar.

\- Bueno, trabaja en el mismo sitio que nosotros. ¿Te ha gruñido o algo?

\- No, él no me ha visto. De hecho no le he visto en la editorial, le he visto en un hospital.- Dijo Ritsu llamando la atención de Takano.- Estaba en pediatría acompañando a una niña, ¿es su sobrina o algo?

\- No lo sé.- Murmuró Masamune con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Qué hacías tú en el hospital?¿Hay algo que debería saber?

\- Sí, la verdad es que tengo que contarte algo. No pongas esa cara de angustia que no pasa nada malo, estoy muy sano.

\- Pues vaya susto me acabas de dar.

\- Kisa no quiere que se sepa de momento pero me ha dado permiso para contártelo a ti, así que esto no puede salir de aquí.

\- Sí, tranquilo, no diré nada.

\- He ido a acompañar a Kisa al hospital porque...está embarazado.- Dijo Ritsu provocando que los ojos de Takano se abrieran como platos.- Sí, lo sé, yo también me sorprendí. La doctora nos ha explicado que cada vez se dan más casos, es por eso que me he hecho unas pruebas para ver si soy uno de esos hombres que se pueden quedar embarazados. Sabré los resultados en dos días.

\- No te voy a mentir, estoy flipando.- Dijo Takano.

\- Sí, es muy fuerte.

\- Si los resultados fueran positivos, ¿a ti te gustaría tener hijos?- Preguntó de repente Takano sorprendiendo al otro.- Es decir, es algo que nunca hemos hablado porque creíamos que no era posible.

\- La verdad es que ahora mismo no me gustaría.- Respondió Ritsu suspirando.- Pero en unos años sí, sí que me gustaría.

\- Pienso igual que tú, Ritsu.- Dijo Takano mientras vigilaba el fuego.- Ahora las cosas no están muy bien, es decir, hay bastante tensión con lo de tu familia y ni siquiera nosotros cabemos en este piso como para añadir a una personita.

\- Exacto.

\- Pero si en unos años conseguimos cierta estabilidad creo que no estaría mal tener un hijo.

\- Todavía no sabemos los resultados.- Dijo Ritsu con una sonrisa triste.- Es posible que nunca podamos tener un hijo, ¿lo sabes?

\- Sí, lo sé.

\- No quiero hacerme ilusiones, Masamune.

\- Ritsu, no pasa nada si nunca tenemos hijos.- Dijo Takano.- Hasta hace unos minutos vivía sabiendo que nunca los tendría y vivía feliz, muy feliz, ¿por qué iba a cambiar ahora eso? Mientras los dos estemos juntos no necesitamos nada más.

\- Gracias, es justo lo que necesitaba oír.- Sonrió Ritsu dándole un beso.

Isaka se encontraba en su despacho contemplando a su secretario trabajar, ¿cómo lo hacía para no agobiarse con el montón de hojas que tenía delante? Él solamente tenía que firmarlos y eso ya le dejaba agotado. Suspiró sonoramente intentando llamar la atención de Asahina, quien optó por ignorarle. Isaka pensaba en el día tan aburrido que llevaba cuando unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron volver a la realidad.

\- Adelante.- Dijo Isaka y una mujer entró con cara de muy pocos amigos.

\- Buenos días, vengo a denunciar un comportamiento indebido que se ha estado llevando a cabo en esta editorial.

\- Eso es asunto de recursos humanos.- Dijo Asahina.- El presidente tiene mucho trabajo y no puede hacerse cargo de todo.

\- Lo que ha ocurrido es muy grave y puede poner en peligro a toda la editorial, creo que sí que es asunto del presidente.- Le dijo la mujer frunciendo el ceño.

\- Vaya, me tiene usted intrigado.- Dijo Isaka sonriendo, por fin pasaba algo interesante.- ¿Me podría explicar a qué comportamiento indebido se refiere?

\- Me refiero a que dos personas que trabajan juntos están manteniendo una relación homosexual.- Dijo aquella mujer y a Isaka se le borró inmediatamente la sonrisa de la cara, miró rápidamente a Asahina quien por un momento había puesto cara de preocupación, aunque al segundo volvió a su expresión de siempre.

" _Mierda, lo sabe. Sabe lo nuestro y ahora viene a chantajearnos. Pues no, a mi no me chantajea nadie, yo por Kaoru haría cualquier cosa y pienso hacer de su vida un infierno, esta mujer va a desear no haber nacido"_ \- Pensó Isaka mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba para colocarse justo enfrente de aquella mujer, apoyándose suavemente contra su escritorio. Volvió a sonreír pero esta vez de una forma muy forzada.- Bueno, si no me dices los nombres yo no puedo hacer nada.

\- Se trata de Hatori y uno de sus mangakas, el que se hace pasar por una mujer.

\- Sí, Chiaki Yoshino, estoy muy bien informado de los mangakas que trabajan en esta editorial.- Dijo Isaka.

\- Y eso no es todo.- Dijo la mujer con odio en los ojos. A Isaka no le estaba gustando nada aquella situación y no era por la pareja, era por aquella empleada.- Sé que todo el departamento de esmeralda lo sabía y lo han estado encubriendo. De hecho, Onodera vino a amenazarme junto a...a ese mangaka maricón.

\- Está bien, gracias por informarnos.- Dijo Isaka simplemente.- Ahora vuelva a su puesto de trabajo.

\- No va a hacer nada, ¿verdad?

\- Eso no es asunto suyo.

\- Si esto se hace público y la gente se entera de que la editorial no tomó cartas en el asunto será un verdadero escándalo.

\- Cierto, no pensaba hacer nada pero ya veo que usted no me ha dejado alternativa.- Dijo Isaka y se dirigió a Asahina.- Por favor, avisa a los implicados, eso incluye a todos los del departamento de esmeralda, les quiero en una hora en la sala de juntas. Primero llama a Yoshino, es el que más tardará en llegar.

\- Ahora mismo.- Asintió Asahina.

\- Usted también debe estar en la sala de juntas.- Le dijo Isaka a la mujer.- Ahora márchese.

Dentro de la sala de juntas se encontraban todos los editores de esmeralda, Chiaki, aquella mujer y Asahina. Nadie decía nada, todos se encontraban sentados frente a las dos sillas que ocuparían el presidente y su secretario. Todos mostraban cierta preocupación en el rostro, sobretodo Chiaki, quien parecía que le iba a dar un ataque de ansiedad. La mujer mostraba una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro que no podía esconder, Takano no paraba de observarla y sentía que le hervía la sangre al verla tan tranquila ahí.

\- Buenos días a todos, siento haberos llamado con tan poca antelación.- Dijo Isaka entrando en la sala y sentándose junto a Asahina.- No quiero perder todo el día, así que vamos a ir al grano. La señorita Himura ha venido hoy a decirme que Hatori y Yoshino mantienen una relación amorosa, ¿es eso cierto?

\- Sí.- Respondió Hatori decidido mientras Chiaki se encogía en el asiento. El mangaka sentía que todo eso era culpa suya.

\- De acuerdo.- Asintió Isaka y luego se dirigió a Ritsu.- ¿Es cierto que amenazaste a Himura?

\- Sí, pero…- Comenzó a decir Ritsu pero Isaka le hizo un gesto para que se callara.

\- Mirad, no os imaginás lo cansado que estoy hoy y ni siquiera es mediodía.- Dijo Isaka con cierto cabreo en su voz.- Hoy me he levantado cansado y lo último que me apetece es esto, así que vamos a intentar comportarnos como adultos, ¿quién quiere empezar a dar su versión de la historia?

\- Y-yo.- Dijo Chiaki muy nervioso, se encontraba blanco y temblaba ligeramente.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó Isaka.- ¿Quieres un poco de agua o algo?

\- No, no es necesario, solo estoy nervioso.

\- ¿Preferirías hablar conmigo a solas?- Preguntó el presidente.

\- No, está bien así.

\- Chiaki, ¿prefieres que hable yo?- Le preguntó Hatori con voz suave.

\- Tú no conoces toda la historia.- Le dijo Chiaki.- Isaka-san, esta mujer solo ha contado lo que le convenía.

\- Contaba con eso.- Asintió Isaka.- Ahora, ¿por qué no empiezas desde el principio?

\- Sí.- Dijo Chiaki suspirando.- Una mañana yo me encontraba tranquilamente trabajando en mi casa cuando llamó a mi puerta esta mujer. Me dijo que era amiga de Tori, cosa que no era verdad, y yo le invité a pasar. Me dijo que...me dijo que Tori se estaba acostando con ella, cosa que por supuesto no era cierta, Tori es la mejor persona que conozco y sé que jamás me haría eso. Espero que comprenda que este suceso no me sentó nada bien, me quedé mal porque no sabía quién era ella y por qué quería hacernos daño a Tori y a mi.

\- Me hago una idea de que no fue agradable.- Dijo Isaka.- Por favor, continúe.

\- Eso no es del todo cierto…- Comenzó a decir la mujer pero Isaka le interrumpió.

\- ¿Te he dado el turno de palabra?¡Prohibido hablar si yo no lo digo!- Gritó muy cabreado. Después de aquel grito Chiaki no se atrevió a seguir hablando ya que el presidente continuaba con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Qué pasó después?- Le preguntó Asahina a Chiaki con un tono de voz suave con la intención de tranquilizarle.

\- Kisa y Ritsu descubrieron que trabajaba en la editorial y vinieron a contármelo. Decidí ir a hablar con ella y Ritsu me acompañó.- Explicó Chiaki.- Es cierto que Ritsu le amenazó pero él simplemente me defendió cuando yo me sentí incapaz de hacerlo y tampoco fue una amenaza muy grave, simplemente le dijo que si iban a despedir a alguien iba a ser ella y que era muy fácilmente reemplazable.

\- No creo que eso cuente como amenaza.- Dijo Isaka haciendo que la mujer le mirara sorprendida.- Además, no dijo ninguna mentira, cualquiera podría ocupar ese puesto.

\- En verdad el que peores cosas le dijo fui yo.- Admitió Chiaki.- Le dije que si se volvía a acercar a Tori le dejaría calva.

\- ¿De verdad?- Preguntó Isaka aguantándose la risa.

\- También me llamó puta loca.- Dijo la mujer.

\- Sí, también le dije eso.

\- Está claro que eso no está bien, pero sinceramente me parece mucho peor ir a casa de alguien para intentar sabotear su relación.- Dijo Isaka.

\- ¡Una relación homosexual!- Gritó la mujer enfadada, las cosas no estaban yendo como había planeado.

\- ¿Algún problema con eso? ¿Le molesta que dos hombres se quieran?- Le preguntó el presidente intentando aparentar estar tranquilo.

\- Es repugnante.- Dijo la mujer.

\- Tú sí que eres repugnante.- Le dijo Takano.

\- Desde que yo mando aquí, la empresa no está en contra de que los empleados mantengan cualquier tipo de relación entre ellos siempre y cuando no interfiera en el trabajo y, bueno, en este caso eso no ha pasado.- Dijo Isaka poniéndose de pie.- Lo que no voy a permitir es que alguien como usted trabaje para mí.

\- ¿Me está despidiendo?- Preguntó la mujer también poniéndose de pie.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por qué? Si yo solo soy una victima de…

\- Cállese.- Le dijo Isaka.- Le despido por haber alterado la tranquilidad de uno de los mangakas que más venden y a mí no me hace perder dinero ni Dios, ¿entendido?

\- No, no me despide por eso.- Negó la mujer.

\- Le despido porque es una persona desagradable que se mete en la vida de los demás.- Dijo Isaka.- Ahí tiene la puerta.

\- No le conviene despedirme.- Dijo la mujer sin intención de salir.

\- ¿Quiere que llame a seguridad?- Dijo Isaka ya cansado de la situación.

\- Me pregunto que diría su padre si se enterara de que se acuesta con su secretario. Les vi la semana pasada en aquel bar, ¿pensabais que no os ibais a encontrar con ningún conocido?- Dijo la mujer provocando que Asahina se levantara de la silla en la que estaba y fuera hacia ella, le agarró del brazo y le dirigió hacia la puerta.- ¡Suéltame!¡Dile a tu novio que me suelte!

\- Kaoru, deja que se vaya por sus propios medios, no dirá nada.- Dijo Isaka volviéndose a sentar en su silla.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- Dijo la mujer cuando Asahina se alejó de ella.

\- Porque yo soy rico y tengo mucho poder, solo con chasquear los dedos puedo acabar con tu vida.- Dijo Isaka.- Ahora vete y no vuelvas jamás por aquí.

\- ¿No le has oído? Vete.- Le dijo Asahina al ver que no se movía. La mujer le miró con mala cara y finalmente se fue. Asahina cerró la puerta y se sentó de nuevo en su silla.

\- Dios, qué día más largo.- Dijo Isaka suspirando.- Ya está todo claro, ¿no? ¿Alguien necesita decir algo más? Que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

\- Onodera y yo también tenemos una relación.- Dijo Takano.

\- Fantástico.- Murmuró Isaka.- ¿Y tú, Mino? Estarás saliendo con Kisa, supongo.

\- No, yo estoy divorciado.- Dijo Mino sonriendo.

\- Yo hay algo que quiero decir.- Dijo Kisa.- Estoy embarazado, sé que suena increíble pero es cierto.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible?- Preguntó Isaka sorprendido.

\- A algunos hombres les pasa, cada vez es más común.- Dijo Kisa encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Entonces no es broma?

\- No, Isaka-san, estoy de cinco semanas.- Le dijo Kisa.

\- Bueno, pues enhorabuena.- Se limitó a decir Isaka que aún estaba sorprendido.

\- ¿Y le puede pasar a cualquier hombre?- Preguntó Kaoru.

\- No, tu cuerpo debe estar preparado para ello y no el de todos los hombres lo está.- Explicó Kisa.- Recomiendan hacerse las pruebas a los hombres que mantienen relaciones con otros hombres.

\- ¿Duele?- Preguntó Isaka.

\- No, yo me lo hice ayer y solo es un pinchazo.- Dijo Ritsu.

\- Comprendo.- Dijo Isaka levantándose de nuevo.- Antes de que os vayáis quería pediros que no digáis nada sobre nosotros, nadie sabe que estamos juntos, lo hemos llevado en secreto durante muchos años y esperamos que siga así, ¿entendido?

\- Sí.- Asintieron todos para luego marcharse, dejando al presidente y al secretario solos.

\- Kaoru, pídeme cita para hacerme la prueba esa.

\- Ahora mismo.


	7. Chapter 7

_Cinco meses después_

Chiaki se encontraba trabajando en el apartamento que había comprado junto a su pareja. La mudanza le había quitado más tiempo del que había previsto y apenas había trabajado en el manuscrito que tenía que entregar en tres días. Sentía la presión de tener la fecha límite tan cerca pero aún así no podía concentrarse y el causante de eso era Kisa.

Desde hacía unos meses Kisa, Ritsu y él solían quedar una vez por semana para comer, se había convertido en una tradición y en uno de sus momentos preferidos. Kisa estaba embarazado de seis meses y él no podía evitar sentir cierta envidia sana hacia su amigo. Nunca había pensado en tener hijos, pero desde hacía un par de meses que no podía quitarse la idea de la cabeza. Se moría de ganas de ser padre, pero sabía que a Tori la idea no le llamaba para nada y eso le dolía.

No se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho hasta que escuchó que su novio acababa de llegar a casa. Volvió en sí y retomó lo que había estado intentando hacer toda la tarde. Necesitaba avanzar lo máximo posible con el trabajo ya que sabía que no lo tendría acabado a tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo lo llevas?- Preguntó Hatori dejando su maletín en el sofá y aflojándose la corbata.

\- Intentaré acabarlo cuanto antes.- Se limitó a responder el mangaka.

\- Voy a preparar la cena.- Comentó el editor sin esperar ninguna respuesta por parte de Chiaki. Se mantuvieron en silencio por largo rato. El mangaka intentaba no distraerse pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, no podía parar de pensar en bebés y en como él jamás tendría uno.- ¿Estás cansado? Tienes mala cara.

\- No, bueno, tal vez sí que estoy un poco saturado.- Respondió Chiaki forzando una sonrisa.- Descansaré un poco durante la cena.

\- Ya casi está lista.

\- Por cierto, ahora que lo he recordado, mañana no cenaré en casa.- Informó Chiaki mientras recogía sus cosas de la mesa y las ponía en el sofá.

\- ¿Cenarás con Kisa y Onodera?

\- Sí, pronto entraremos en el final de ciclo y estaremos un tiempo sin vernos.

\- Está bien. Oye, no creo que el sofá sea sitio para dejar eso.- Le dijo Hatori al observar que dejaba todos los papeles en el sofá sin ningún tipo de orden.- Deberías ser más cuidadoso con tu trabajo.

\- Será solo mientras cenamos.

\- Aún así…

\- Está bien, tampoco es que sea mi mejor trabajo.- Comentó el mangaka.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Te veo decaído.

\- Solo estoy cansado.

\- Hemos tenido unos días muy ajetreados.- Dijo Hatori mientras se sentaban en la mesa y empezaban a cenar.- Pero es genial que ya hayamos acabado con todo lo de la mudanza.

\- Sí, ha sido agotador. ¿Por qué tenemos tantas cosas?

\- No sé, pero no pienso volver a mudarme jamás, así que ve haciéndote a la idea de envejecer en este apartamento.

\- Bueno, ese es el plan.

\- Oye, hace tiempo que no vamos a ver a nuestros padres, ¿qué te parece si vamos el domingo? Seguro que se alegran.- Propuso Hatori.

\- Mejor lo dejamos para la semana que viene, este fin de semana me gustaría descansar un poco.

\- Vale.- Asintió el editor llevándose un bocado a la boca.- ¿Has cambiado la parte que te dije?

\- No.

\- Ralentiza demasiado la historia, aburrirá al lector.

\- No se me ocurre otra cosa.- Respondió Chiaki encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Sé que estás cansado pero debes hacer un último esfuerzo, dentro de tres días te daré un descanso, lo prometo.

\- De verdad que no se me ocurre nada más aparte de eso.

\- Intenta centrarte en…- Comenzó a decir Hatori pero fue interrumpido.

\- Tori, llevo toda la tarde dándole vueltas a esa parte de la historia y te digo que no se me ocurre nada, así que no insistas.

\- Lo siento pero soy tu editor y tengo que insistir, no puedo permitir que entregues un manuscrito mediocre.

\- Pues muy bien.- Dijo Chiaki poniéndose de pie.- Se me ha quitado el hambre, me voy ya a la cama.

\- ¿No vas a trabajar un poco más?- Preguntó el editor suspirando.

\- No.

\- Oye, no te enfades conmigo, solo hago mi trabajo.- Le dijo Hatori de manera suave.

\- Tori, el trabajo no lo es todo.- Dijo Chiaki con un hilo de voz mientras se metía en la habitación que compartían.

Ritsu amaneció aquella mañana al lado de Takano como ya era costumbre. Observó a su pareja dormir, se veía tan tranquilo que deseó que el despertador no sonara nunca. Le gustaba las muchas facetas de Takano, incluso su parte gruñona que era la que más mostraba en el trabajo, pero verle así de relajado no era muy usual.

\- ¿Me estás mirando mientras duermo?- Preguntó Takano en voz baja y sin abrir los ojos. Ritsu se sonrojó al haber sido pillado en tal situación, ¿es que acaso aquel hombre tenía un sexto sentido?

\- ¡Claro que no!- Exclamó el más joven.- Solo estaba pensando cómo iba a despertarte.

\- ¿Por qué mientes?- Dijo Takano abriendo los ojos y arrimándose a él.- Admite que estás loco por mí, no es tan difícil.

\- No seas tan creído, Masamune.

\- Tengo motivos para serlo, ¿no crees? Cada vez que me miras puedo ver como tus ojos gritan "quiero que me foll-"

\- ¡No digas ese tipo de cosas de buena mañana!¡Ni siquiera hemos desayunado todavía!- Gritó Ritsu, cuyo sonrojo cada vez se hacía más intenso, provocando que su novio riera.

\- Eres adorable.- Murmuró Takano.

\- Y tú un salido.

\- Y aún así me quieres.

\- Sí, demasiado.- Dijo Ritsu suspirando y ganándose un beso por parte de su novio.- Deberíamos ir desayunando o llegaremos tarde.

\- No vayamos.- Dijo Takano cuyos labios estaban casi rozando los del otro.

\- No digas tonterías, tenemos que ir a trabajar.

\- Venga, quedémonos todo el día en la cama.- Dijo Takano dándole un rápido beso.

\- Ya me gustaría, pero mi jefe tiene muy mal genio y se enfadaría mucho conmigo si falto a trabajar.- Dijo Ritsu rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su novio.

\- ¿De verdad? Suena a que es un verdadero capullo.- Dijo Takano sonriendo de lado y acariciando con su nariz la de Ritsu.

\- Nah, no es tan malo y además es muy guapo.

\- ¿Es guapo? A ver si me voy a poner celoso…

\- Qué bobo eres.- Murmuró Ritsu riendo.- Venga, salgamos de la cama.

\- Odio tener que ser productivo.- Dijo Takano separándose de su pareja.

\- Por cierto, hoy no cenaré contigo.

\- Vaya, el día va de mal en peor…- Murmuró Masamune poniéndose de pie.

\- He quedado con Kisa y Chiaki.- Dijo Ritsu y observó el semblante triste que estaba poniendo el otro.- Si te apetece venir…

\- No, no te preocupes por mí, no me importa cenar solo.

\- Venga, tonto, ven con nosotros.- Insistió Ritsu.

\- Estaba bromeando, sal con tus amigos y diviértete.- Le dijo Takano sonriendo.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Seguro. Anda, dúchate tú primero, mientras yo prepararé el desayuno.

Kisa entró en las oficinas de Marukawa con paso lento. No tenía ganas de trabajar, lo único que le apetecía era dormir. Se metió en el ascensor junto con dos editoras que le hicieron un par de preguntas sobre su embarazo. A Kisa ya no le molestaba tanto como al principio que la gente hiciera comentarios o preguntara por su estado, es más, al parecer ya a casi nadie le interesaba su embarazo. La gente se había acostumbrado a ver su ya algo abultada barriga y ya no era motivo de conversación.

\- Buenos días.- Saludó Kisa cuando entró al departamento esmeralda. Los únicos que estaban allí eran Takano y Ritsu.

\- Buenos días.- Saludaron los dos a la vez.

\- Takano, anoche hablé con mi mangaka y me dijo que enviaría el manuscrito antes de las doce.- Informó Kisa mientras se sentaba en su silla.

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Le preguntó Ritsu.

\- Muy cansado.- Dijo Kisa suspirando.- Por el día ni lo noto, pero no sé qué le debe pasar por las noches que no se está quieto y no me deja dormir.

\- Pues eso es que le va a gustar la vida nocturna.- Bromeó Takano.

\- No, por favor, esperemos que sea un niño tranquilo.

\- Claro que sí, Nao-chan será muy buen niño.- Dijo Ritsu sonriendo y en ese momento comenzó a sonar su móvil. Ritsu se levantó y salió al pasillo para hablar.- ¿Hola?

\- _Ritsu-sama, soy Sasaki. Siento molestarle tan temprano, espero no haberle pillado ya en el trabajo._

\- No te preocupes por eso, Sasaki. ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?¿Ha ocurrido algo?

\- _Es su madre. Está muy enferma, la muerte de su padre le afectó mucho y me temo que no lo va a poder resistir por mucho tiempo._

\- ¿Qué?¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada?- Preguntó Ritsu con preocupación en su voz.- Sé que no he sido lo que ella esperaba pero aún así soy su hijo, ¿no?

\- _Su madre me pidió que no le contara nada de esto, Ritsu-sama, de hecho no sabe que le he llamado. Ella se arrepiente de todas las cosas que le dijo, estoy seguro de ello. Si se lo estoy contando ahora es porque anoche se puso mucho peor, tuvo que venir el médico y dijo que estaba muy delicada, no nos ha podido decir nada más._

\- ¿Desde cuando está así?

\- _Desde hace más de cuatro meses, pero está en cama desde hace un mes. Sé que no debería meterme en los asuntos de la familia pero creo que a su madre le vendría bien verle. Además, le conozco y sé que se arrepentirá toda la vida si no viene a verla._

\- ¿Tan mal está? Me preocupa ir y alterarla más.- Dijo Ritsu angustiado.- Después de todo lo que pasó...yo no he cambiado de opinión, Sasaki.

\- _Las personas dicen cosas que no piensan cuando están enfadados. Por favor, venga esta tarde a ver a su madre, estoy seguro de que se alegrará._

\- Sí, si mi madre está enferma debo estar con ella.- Asintió Ritsu.- Iré nada más acabe de trabajar.

\- _Muy bien, Ritsu-sama, le estaré esperando._ \- Dijo el mayordomo para luego cortar la llamada. Ritsu suspiró muy preocupado y volvió a su puesto de trabajo.

\- Ricchan, estás pálido, ¿te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Kisa al verle entrar, llamando la atención de su jefe.

\- Es cierto, tienes mala cara.- Le dijo Takano.- ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- Por lo visto mi madre lleva meses enferma.- Dijo Ritsu con cierto dolor en su voz. ¿Por qué nadie le había avisado antes? Era su hijo, tenía derecho a saber ese tipo de cosas aunque no se hablaran.- Esta noche ha empeorado.

\- ¿Quieres tomarte el día libre?- Preguntó Takano.

\- No, iré al acabar. No está sola y si pasa algo me avisarán.- Dijo Ritsu.- Kisa, no podré ir a la cena.

\- Ni te preocupes por eso, ahora lo importante es tu madre.

Ya había anochecido cuando Chiaki entró en la editorial en busca de sus amigos. Subió hasta el departamento de manga shoujo donde ya solo quedaban Hatori, Kisa y Takano.

\- Hola.- Saludó el mangaka al entrar.- Tori, te he traído la parte que he cambiado.

\- Ahora le echaré un vistazo, gracias.- Dijo Hatori cogiendo los papeles que le tendía su novio.- No esperaba que lo tuvieras tan pronto, la verdad.

\- Hoy he tenido ayuda.

\- Bien.- Se limitó a decir el editor mientras hojeaba el manuscrito.

\- ¿Dónde está Ritsu?- Preguntó Chiaki.

\- Su madre está muy enferma y se ha ido a verla.- Explicó Takano.

\- Pobre.- Dijo Chiaki suspirando.

\- Sí, vaya racha lleva el pobre Ricchan.

\- ¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿Dejamos la cena para otro día?- Le preguntó el mangaka a Kisa.

\- La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de ir de cena.- Respondió Kisa.- Nao lleva varias noches muy revoltoso y no me deja descansar, así que si no te importa dejarlo para otra ocasión…

\- Por mí no hay problema.

\- Te lo agradezco.- Dijo Kisa sonriendo.- De hecho ya se está moviendo.

\- ¿Qué?¿Ahora mismo?- Preguntó Chiaki.- ¿Lo notas mucho?

\- Sí, un montón. ¿Quieres notarlo?

\- ¿Puedo?- Dijo el mangaka ilusionado bajo la atenta mirada de los otros dos.

\- Claro.- Respondió Kisa y se levantó la camisa mostrando su vientre. Cogió las manos de Chiaki y las llevó hasta el lugar en que sabía que se notaban más los movimientos.- ¿Lo sientes?

\- Sí, sí que puedo sentirlo.- Respondió Chiaki fascinado.- ¡Ahora ha sido más fuerte!

\- Sí, va variando la intensidad.

\- Es increíble…- Murmuró Chiaki aún con las manos en el vientre de su amigo. En ese momento miró a su pareja quien había dejado de lado el manuscrito y se encontraba observándole. Hatori le miraba con cierta preocupación y él le miró con ojos suplicantes, quería darle a entender que lo que más deseaba en ese momento era vivir lo que estaba viviendo su amigo, pero no surgió efecto, la expresión de Hatori no cambió y él desvió la mirada ocultando su gesto de dolor. Rápidamente forzó una sonrisa y alzó su vista para mirar a Kisa.- Voy a dejar de manosearte ya.

\- No te preocupes, ya me he acostumbrado a que me toquen la barriga.- Dijo Kisa riendo suavemente mientras Chiaki apartaba sus manos de él. Se colocó bien su camisa y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.- Yo voy a marcharme ya, que me noto muy cansado.

\- Sí, ya es tarde.- Comentó Takano mirando el reloj.

\- Tori, ¿te espero?- Preguntó Chiaki.

\- Sí, me llevaré trabajo a casa. Ahora nos vamos.

Chiaki y Hatori caminaron en silencio hacia su casa. Durante el trayecto en metro solo habían hablado de trabajo, últimamente era de lo único que hablaban. Hatori le miraba de reojo mientras caminaban por una calle vacía. Ya estaban solo a un par de minutos de su casa. Hatori sabía que algo no andaba bien, Chiaki llevaba un tiempo comportándose de forma extraña y necesitaba saber el por qué, ya no lo soportaba más.

\- Me gustaría que me dijeras qué te ocurre y no me digas que es que estás cansado.- Dijo de pronto Hatori llamando la atención del otro.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Últimamente estás muy callado y distante conmigo, no sé muy bien a qué se debe ese cambio de actitud pero me preocupa que te hayas cansado de mí y quieras dejarme.- Confesó sorprendiendo a Chiaki.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no me he cansado de ti!- Exclamó el mangaka.- No vuelvas a pensar algo así.

\- ¿Entonces qué es? Porque se me acaban las opciones…

\- Tori…- Murmuró Chiaki parando en seco y haciendo que el editor también parara de caminar. El corazón de Hatori se encogió y su preocupación aumentó al ver como las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por las mejillas de su novio.

\- Tranquilo, sea lo que sea saldremos adelante.- Dijo Hatori con voz suave, tratando de tranquilizar a Chiaki mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos.

\- Q-quiero un bebé, Tori.- Dijo sorprendiendo al editor, quien abrió los ojos como platos. Esa reacción le hizo llorar de manera más sonora.- Sé que tú no quieres...p-pero yo es lo que más quiero...no te lo había dicho porque…

\- Está bien, tranquilo, no llores.- Le dijo Hatori abrazándole con más fuerza.- Tranquilizate y lo hablamos en casa, ¿de acuerdo?

\- N-no puedo.- Respondió Chiaki escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

\- Venga, no soporto verte así. Sabes que eres la persona que más quiero en el mundo, ¿no? Te quiero muchísimo y eres un tonto por pensar que no quiero tener un hijo contigo.

\- P-pero tú dijiste…- Dijo Chiaki levantando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

\- Sé lo que dije. Los embarazos en hombres son más peligrosos y me preocupa que algo malo pueda pasarte, por eso cuando nos enteramos de que podías quedarte embarazado te dije que yo no quería tener hijos. Por supuesto que me gustaría tener un hijo contigo, pero me da miedo. Si el embarazo se complicara y tú…

\- No pienses en esas cosas, Tori.- Le dijo el mangaka acariciando su mejilla.- Kisa por ejemplo…

\- Sí, Kisa está bien, pero aún le queda lo peor.- Interrumpió Hatori con cierta preocupación en el rostro.

\- No te pongas en lo peor. Todo va a salir bien para él, estoy seguro.

\- Eso espero.

\- Ya verás como sí.

\- Me da tanto miedo perderte…- Murmuró Hatori.- Pero me doy cuenta de lo feliz que te haría tener un hijo...y, bueno, a mi también me haría muy feliz.

\- ¿Eso es un sí?

\- Podemos intentarlo, pero solo si no te obsesionas con el tema y si, en caso de que lo consigamos, te tomas el embarazo con tranquilidad.- Dijo Hatori sonriendo.- Quiero que sea lo más seguro posible.

\- ¿Lo dices de verdad?- Preguntó Chiaki con una sonrisa y el editor asintió.- ¡Me acabas de hacer muy feliz, Tori!

\- Yo también estoy feliz.

\- Nada más llegar a casa tiraremos a la basura la caja de condones.- Dijo el mangaka emocionado separándose de su pareja para volver a ponerse rumbo a su apartamento.

\- Es una pena porque solo habíamos usado un par…

\- No importa.- Dijo Chiaki cogiéndole de la mano.- Y vamos a intentarlo todos los días desde esta noche.

\- ¿No habíamos quedado en que no te obsesionarías?- Preguntó Hatori arqueando una ceja pero sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

\- Lo siento, es que me hace mucha ilusión.- Respondió Chiaki y de repente paró en seco.- Tenemos que contarles lo nuestro a nuestras familias.

\- Sí, si vamos a tener un hijo deberíamos decírselo.

\- Espero que a nadie le dé un infarto…

\- Tu hermana está loquita por mí así que igual te pega.- Comentó Hatori.

\- ¿Crees que en un cuerpo a cuerpo yo podría ganar a mi hermana?- Preguntó Chiaki mientras continuaban caminando.

\- Aunque más o menos tenéis la misma complexión física, yo creo que ella te ganaría por actitud.

\- Jo, pues entonces le diré que estoy preñado para que no me pegue.


	8. Chapter 8

Ritsu entró en la habitación en la que se encontraba su madre durmiendo. Se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la cama y la observó detenidamente. Había envejecido desde su último encuentro, se veía más mayor de lo que en realidad era. Ritsu se sintió mal consigo mismo por haberla dejado sola todos esos meses, si hubiera aceptado heredar la editorial posiblemente esto no habría pasado.

Se quedó a su lado durante más de una hora, esperando que despertara en algún momento para poder hablar con ella, pero eso no ocurrió. Decidió que lo mejor era pasar la noche allí por si empeoraba y para poder estar con ella un rato por la mañana. Se dirigió hacia la habitación que había sido suya durante muchos años, sacó su móvil y marcó el número de Takano.

\- _¿Ritsu?¿Todo bien?_

\- No he podido hablar con ella porque está dormida, Sasaki dice que es por la medicación que se está tomando.- Informó Onodera suspirando.- Voy a quedarme esta noche aquí.

\- _¿Quieres que vaya?_

\- No te preocupes, Masamune, estaré bien.

\- _¿Seguro? De verdad que no me importa ir._ \- Dijo Takano.- _Si es por tu madre ella no se va a enterar de que estoy ahí._

\- No, no es eso. Es solo que...será solo una noche.

\- _¿Estás bien? Vaya pregunta más tonta, por supuesto que no lo estás._

 _-_ Masamune, creo que voy a acostarme ya, estoy muy cansado.- Dijo Ritsu rápidamente. En ese momento no tenía ganas de hablar con alguien, lo único que quería era estar solo.

\- _Ritsu…_

\- Ya hablamos mañana, ¿vale?

\- _Está bien._ \- Dijo Takano suspirando.- _Hasta mañana. Te quiero._

\- Yo también te quiero.- Ritsu cortó la llamada y se dejó caer en la cama. Cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y, aunque su madre le preocupaba, no era eso lo único que le quitaba el sueño. Ritsu llevaba una semana con nauseas por las mañanas pero hasta ahora había sabido ocultárselo a Takano. Esperaba que fuera el estrés, desde pequeño los nervios le habían ido al estómago, pero nunca había sido durante tanto tiempo.

Un pitido procedente de su móvil le distrajo de sus pensamientos. Kisa y Chiaki estaban hablando por un grupo que tenían los tres. Por lo visto Chiaki y Hatori habían decidido tener un hijo y Chiaki se encontraba eufórico. Ritsu sonrió con amargura, en aquel momento deseó con más fuerzas que lo suyo solo fueran nervios, no podía quedarse embarazado antes que Chiaki y encima sin buscarlo.

" _Me alegro mucho por vosotros. ¡Mucha suerte!"_ Lo envió y no tardó ni dos segundos en recibir respuesta por parte de Chiaki. Siguieron hablando un rato más sobre el futuro hijo del mangaka y pronto la conversación se desvió al estado de salud de su madre. Ritsu no tenía muchas ganas de seguir hablando y decidió acabar con aquella conversación.

" _Chicos, estoy muy cansado. Voy a dormir ya. Muchas gracias por preocuparos tanto."_ Dejó de lado el móvil, no sin antes leer como Chiaki decía que también se iba a dormir y como Kisa bromeaba sobre la vida sexual del mangaka. En ese momento volvió a escuchar un pitido procedente de su móvil, miró a ver si eran otra vez sus amigos pero era Takano.

" _He visto que estabas en linea. ¿No puedes dormir?"_ Ritsu leyó aquello y sonrió de lado, su novio siempre estaba encima de él. _"Iba a dormir pero Chiaki y Kisa me han distraído. Hatori y Chiaki van a por el bebé"._ Lo envió y no tardó en recibir la contestación. _"Lo sabía. Esta tarde a Chiaki se le caía la baba tocándole la barriga a Kisa."_ Ritsu rió al pensar en aquella situación y antes de contestar volvió a recibir un mensaje de su novio. _"Ya solo quedamos tú y yo"._ Leer eso le hizo fruncir el ceño, ¿acaso Takano quería ya tener hijos? No, no podía ser, acordaron que esperarían unos años. Ritsu pensó un momento qué debería contestar. _"Bueno, Chiaki aún no está embarazado"._ Al poco tiempo obtuvo respuesta. _"Bueno, tú tampoco. Supongo que de momento estamos empate"_. ¿Qué debería responder a aquello? Ritsu no sabía qué decir, no tenía claro que estuviera embarazado, simplemente lo sospechaba. _"..."_ Esa fue la respuesta que le dio a su novio, quien al momento le llamó.

\- Masamune.- Murmuró Ritsu al contestar la llamada.

\- _Ritsu, ¿qué significan esos puntos suspensivos?_

\- No, no es nada. No he debido enviarlos, lo siento.- Dijo Onodera rápidamente.- Como ya te he dicho antes, estoy muy cansado y no sé muy bien lo que digo…

\- _Ritsu, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?_ \- Preguntó Takano y hubo un momento de silencio en el que el menor no sabía qué decir.

\- No sé si estoy embarazado.- Dijo suavemente.- Todavía no me he hecho la prueba, puede que solo sea el estrés.

\- _¿Te has encontrado mal?_

\- Sí, por las mañanas, he tenido nauseas. Llevo una semana vomitando todos los días.- Explicó Ritsu nervioso.- No te lo había dicho para no preocuparte.

\- _¿Cuándo vas a hacerte la prueba?_

 _-_ Pensaba hacerlo hoy al salir del trabajo, pero con lo de mi madre…

\- _Ya, bueno, no te preocupes, mañana saldremos de dudas. Pasaré por la farmacia antes del trabajo, ¿te parece bien?_

\- Sí, claro.

Aquella mañana Ritsu se levantó más temprano de lo normal con sus ya habituales nauseas. Se dio una ducha y fue hacia la habitación de su madre para ver si seguía dormida. Cuando entró la encontró despierta, Sasaki estaba de pie junto a la cama sosteniendo una bandeja con comida.

\- Buenos días, Ritsu-sama.- Saludó el mayordomo.- Estaba intentando darle el desayuno a su madre pero se niega a comer.

\- Mamá, tienes que comer aunque sea solo un poco.- Dijo el editor suavemente mientras se acercaba a la cama.

\- Has venido.- Murmuró la mujer.

\- Claro, mamá.- Se limitó a decir Ritsu.- ¿Vas a comer un poco?

\- No tengo hambre.

\- Tiene que comer, sino deberá ser ingresada, ¿quiere usted eso?- Dijo el mayordomo con tono autoritario.

\- Sasaki, aquí la que manda soy yo.- Dijo con voz débil y cerrando los ojos.

\- No cuando está enferma.- Respondió el mayordomo haciendo que la mujer abriera los ojos de golpe.

\- Qué descarado…

\- Mamá, tienes que hacerle caso a Sasaki.- Dijo Ritsu.

\- Ritsu, ¿te quedarás conmigo?- Preguntó su madre de repente.

\- Tengo que ir a trabajar en un rato, pero nada más acabe del trabajo vendré y volveré a pasar la noche aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Está bien.

Ritsu se encontró en la puerta de la editorial con Takano, quien estaba hablando con Yokozawa. Los dos se quedaron callados al verle.

\- Onodera, ¿cómo está tu madre?- Preguntó Yokozawa a modo de saludo.

\- Delicada, pero esta mañana ya la he visto un poco más animada.- Respondió Ritsu.

\- Bueno, vamos a ponernos a trabajar.- Dijo Takano y los tres entraron en la editorial. Se metieron en el ascensor, Yokozawa se bajó en su planta y la pareja se quedó a solas.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Esta mañana he vuelto a tener nauseas, pero ya me empiezo a sentir mejor.

\- Te he comprado esto.- Dijo el editor jefe sacando un test de embarazado de su maletín y dándoselo al otro, quien lo cogió y lo guardó antes de que las puertas se abrieran.

\- Ahora mismo voy a hacerlo, no aguanto más sin saberlo.- Le dijo Ritsu saliendo del ascensor y dirigiéndose al baño, sin darle tiempo a Takano de decir nada. Se metió en el baño de hombres y se encerró en uno de los cubículos, sacó la prueba que le había dado su pareja y la hizo, después espero unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos. Positivo. Ritsu suspiró y se quedó un rato mirando aquel test de embarazo, sin acabar de creérselo. En aquel momento escuchó que alguien estaba llorando y salió del cubículo para ver qué pasaba. Se encontró con Kisa llorando frente a los lavamanos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Ritsu abrazando a su amigo.

\- Me siento muy gordo, Ricchan. Esto es horrible.- Respondió sin parar de llorar.- Tengo los pies hinchados y me he tenido que comprar ropa que no voy a volver a usar porque ya no me entran ni las camisas de Yukina. No puedo usar vaqueros, solo puedo llevar pantalones elásticos, pero eso no es lo peor, Ricchan…

\- ¿Qué es lo peor?- Preguntó Ritsu empezando a sentir una presión en el pecho. Él también iba a tener que pasar por todo eso y se estaba agobiando.

\- Ya no nos acostamos.- Dijo Kisa rompiendo a llorar más fuerte.- Kou dice que es porque le da miedo que le pase algo malo al bebé, pero yo sé que es porque ya no me desea.- Después de decir eso Ritsu también empezó a llorar. En ese momento entró Takano en el baño.

\- ¿Pero qué os pasa?- Preguntó Masamune al ver a los dos hombres llorando abrazados.

\- Le he hablado a Ricchan de mi vida sexual y se ha puesto a llorar de lo deprimente que es.- Explicó Kisa.- Con lo que yo he sido...y ahora nada, Kou no me toca ni por accidente.

\- ¿Pero qué tontería es esa?- Le dijo Takano.- En vez de estar llorando en horas laborales deberías hablarlo con tu novio, que seguro que tiene una explicación.

\- Dice que le da miedo hacerle daño a Nao-chan, pero yo estoy seguro de que es porque ya no le gusta mi cuerpo.

\- Kisa, eso es una idiotez y tú eres idiota.- Le dijo su jefe.

\- Takano, eres muy cruel.

\- No, Kisa, soy sincero.- Dijo Takano.- Ahora lávate la cara y ponte a trabajar sin pensar en idioteces, sino hablaré con Yukina seriamente.

\- ¿Le dirás que se acueste conmigo?- Preguntó Kisa esperanzado.

\- Si eso hace que trabajes sí. Ahora largo, que Ritsu y yo tenemos que hablar.- Le dijo Takano, haciendo que Kisa parara de llorar.

\- ¿De qué vais a hablar?¿De la madre de Ricchan?- Preguntó Kisa.

\- Largo.- Dijo Takano señalando la puerta, Kisa suspiró y salió del baño. El moreno abrazó a su novio que aún seguía llorando, aunque ya se le veía más calmado.- Ha salido positivo, ¿no?

\- Sí, pero no lloro por eso. Yo estaba bien hasta que Kisa me ha dicho que ya no puede usar vaqueros y que no tiene sexo.- Explicó Ritsu.- En unos meses yo estaré en su misma situación.

\- Te estás preocupando por tonterías.- Le dijo Takano riendo suavemente.- Te prometo que estarás sexualmente satisfecho durante todo el embarazo.

\- Tienes razón, debería estar preocupándome porque no vamos a caber en el piso, porque esto va a alterar mucho a mi madre y va a deprimir a Chiaki.- Dijo Ritsu.

\- Nos mudaremos, podemos esperar a que tu madre se encuentre mejor para decírselo y Chiaki se alegrará porque es tu amigo.

\- ¿Y si se me empieza a notar antes de que se recupere?

\- A ver, ¿de cuántas semanas estás? Te lo ponía en el aparatito ese, ¿no?

\- Estoy de un mes.- Dijo Ritsu.- Estoy seguro de que fue aquella vez que salimos a cenar y volvimos a casa borrachos.

\- Sí, eso fue hace un mes.

\- Ha sido de las pocas veces que no hemos utilizado protección.- Murmuró Ritsu.

\- Sinceramente, con lo borracho que estaba no sé ni cómo acerté a metértela.- Rió Takano haciendo que su pareja se sonrojara.- Oye, ¿quieres tomarte el día libre?

\- No, estoy bien, ya se me ha pasado.

\- Pues entonces a trabajar.- Le dijo Takano dándole un beso en la frente. Ritsu sonrió y se dispuso a salir.- Oye, Ritsu, me has hecho muy feliz.

\- ¿De verdad?- Dijo Onodera y Takano asintió con una sonrisa.

Ritsu salió del baño dejando a su novio de muy buen humor. Takano se miró en el espejo aún sonriendo y se sorprendió, pocas veces había visto su rostro tan feliz. Sacó su móvil y le escribió a Yokozawa. _"He preñado a Ritsu, felicítame. P.D: No se lo cuentes a nadie todavía."_ Decidió que ya era hora de volver al trabajo, pero antes de guardar el móvil decidió enviar un último mensaje, esta vez para Yukina. _"Hola, soy Takano (el jefe de Kisa, nos hemos visto un par de veces). Necesito que me hagas un favor: fóllate a tu novio. Gracias."_

Takano volvió a su puesto de trabajo y comenzó a revisar los borradores de sus mangakas. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando apareció Yokozawa con su semblante cabreado de siempre.

\- ¡Masamune, si es una broma no tiene gracia!

\- No lo es.- Dijo Takano sin alzar la vista de los papeles. Yokozawa frunció el ceño y se quedó mirando a Ritsu de arriba a bajo, quien tembló un poco al darse cuenta de la mirada del otro y se acercó inconscientemente hacia Kisa.

\- Onodera, ¿es cierto?- Preguntó Yokozawa.

\- No sé a qué te refieres…- Murmuró Ritsu y Takafumi señaló disimuladamente su barriga para que los demás no se dieran cuenta.- Ah, eso, sí, sí que es cierto.

\- ¡Takano!- Gritó de repente Kisa.- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE HAS DICHO A KOU?

\- Lo que tú me habías pedido.- Se limitó a decir Takano.

\- ¿Pero no sabes ser sutil? Me ha escrito enfadado, porque dice que no te va a poder volver a mirar a la cara nunca.- Dijo Kisa frunciendo el ceño.- ¡Kou es más vergonzoso de lo que parece, no puedes ir diciéndole cualquier burrada que se te ocurra!

\- Me voy que aquí estáis todos locos.- Dijo Yokozawa saliendo del departamento esmeralda.

Ritsu volvió a casa de su madre después del trabajo. Esta vez la mujer continuaba despierta, ya que había estado esperando la llegada de su hijo. Su madre sonrió al verle entrar a la habitación y él se sentó en la silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras, mamá?

\- Mejor, verte me ha dado fuerzas…- Dijo la mujer mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

\- Me alegro de eso.

\- Ritsu, yo siento mucho lo que te dije la última vez que te vi. Yo siempre he querido lo mejor para ti, lo sabes, ¿no?

\- Sí, mamá, lo sé.

\- Fui muy dura contigo, lo siento.

\- Está bien, mamá, no pienses más en eso.- Le dijo Ritsu cogiéndole de la mano.

\- Ser padre no es fácil, Ritsu, somos humanos y cometemos errores.- Dijo su madre suspirando.- Nos ciega el amor que tenemos por los hijos y en ocasiones no actuamos como deberíamos. Si alguna vez eres padre lo entenderás.

\- Ahora que lo dices…- Comenzó a decir Ritsu nervioso pero su madre le interrumpió.

\- Pensaba que lo mejor para ti era heredar la editorial, no me di cuenta de eso no era lo que tú realmente querías. Creía que estabas confundido y que más adelante me lo agradecerías, pero pasó el tiempo y cada vez me daba más cuenta del error que cometí contigo. Te dije cosas tan feas… Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, ya no me importa si es heredando la editorial o no, o si es casándote con Anchan o no.- Dijo su madre sonriendo y apretando su mano suavemente.

\- No te imaginas lo feliz que me hace oír eso, mamá, porque hay algo que quiero contarte.- Dijo Ritsu sonriendo nervioso.- Estoy saliendo con alguien.

\- ¿De verdad? Eso es maravilloso, ¿quién es ella?

\- E-es mi jefe, Takano, y bueno, hoy me he enterado de que estoy embarazado así que vas a ser…- No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase pues su madre le había abofeteado la cara, dejándole la mejilla de un tono rosa.- ¡Pero serás zorra!- Exclamó Ritsu muy sorprendido, su madre nunca le había puesto un dedo encima. Se levantó de la silla y se alejó de la cama, llevándose su mano a la mejilla adolorida.

\- ¡No, zorra tú!- Le espetó su madre con la cara roja por el enfado.- ¡Tú eres quien se ha estado acostando con cualquiera!

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Sasaki entrando en la habitación con cara de preocupación.

\- ¡Que yo ya me marcho!- Gritó Ritsu y antes de salir de la habitación se dirigió al mayordomo.- Sasaki, no me llames hasta el día en que se muera esa mujer.

\- Ritsu-sama…- Murmuró el mayordomo muy sorprendido. Ritsu salió muy cabreado de aquella casa, sacó su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a Takano pidiéndole que pasara a recogerle.

\- Para estar tan enferma tiene mucha fuerza la cabrona…- Murmuró Ritsu para sí mismo mientras se sobaba la mejilla y esperaba a que su novio fuera a por él. Pasaron unos veinte minutos cuando vio el coche de Takano, corrió hacia él y se subió al coche.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Masamune muy preocupado al ver a su pareja tan alterada. Sus ojos se encontraban vidriosos y temblaba un poco.

\- Le he contado a mi madre lo nuestro y que estoy embarazado.- Dijo Ritsu apretando los puños.- Me acababa de decir que solo quiere que yo sea feliz y yo me lo he creído…Cuando le he dicho lo del embarazo me ha pegado y a mí se me ha escapado llamarle zorra...jamás le había hablado mal a mi madre.

\- Ritsu, lo siento mucho.- Murmuró Takano.- ¿Te ha hecho daño?

\- Un poco, pero me duele más su rechazo.- Dijo Ritsu mientras se le escapaba una lágrima.- Le he aguantado muchas cosas a mi madre, pero esto…

\- Tranquilo, Ritsu.- Dijo Takano abrazándole.

\- No voy a permitir que nuestro hijo se sienta rechazado, esa mujer acaba de perder todo el derecho a ser abuela.- Exclamó Ritsu con enfado.- Para mí ahora lo más importante sois tú y el niño y si mi madre no os sabe apreciar pues entonces no quiero saber nada de ella, para mí mi madre ya está muerta.

\- Ritsu, dejemos que se calmen un poco las cosas.- Le dijo Takano separándose de él.

\- No. Está decidido. Yo ya no tengo madre.

 **Hola :)**

 **¿Qué tal todo? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado. Este capítulo se ha centrado más en Ritsu, pero en los próximos ya aparecerán más los otros personajes. Ya solo quedan otros 4 capítulos y acabo el fic.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y a los que siempre dejáis reviews.**

 **¡Un saludo!**


	9. Chapter 9

Había pasado ya una semana desde la última vez que Ritsu vio a su madre. Una vez se esfumó el cabreo vino el remordimiento. Se sentía muy mal por haber llamado zorra su madre y por lo que le dijo a Sasaki en presencia de ella. A Ritsu le atormentaba pensar que su madre estaba sufriendo por su culpa y él no sabía qué hacer para mejorar la situación, presentarse en su casa no era una opción, eso podría alterarla más. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que todo se calmara un poco, si alguna vez llegaba a calmarse.

Ritsu también estaba preocupado por Chiaki, sabía lo mucho que ansiaba su amigo quedarse embarazado y no quería hacerle sentir mal, ya que él lo había conseguido sin buscarlo. Por este motivo todavía no habían anunciado el embarazo.

Ritsu había quedado con Kisa y Chiaki para desayunar. Él fue el primero en llegar a la cafetería, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo pues sus amigos llegaron juntos unos minutos después.

\- ¡Ricchan!- Gritó Kisa a modo de saludo mientras se sentaban en la mesa en la que se encontraba Ritsu.

\- Hola, chicos, ¿qué tal?

\- Con ganas de vacaciones.- Respondió Chiaki sonriendo.- ¿Tú cómo estás?¿Ya te encuentras más animado?

\- Sí, ya me encuentro mejor. Sigo un poco triste por lo de mi madre, pero ya se le pasará.- Respondió Ritsu fingiendo una sonrisa. En ese momento llegó la camarera.

\- ¿Qué desean tomar?

\- Yo café y tostadas.- Dijo Chiaki.

\- Yo quiero zumo de naranja, una tostada y un trozo de tarta de chocolate.- Dijo Kisa mirando la carta.- No, mejor cambie la tostada por tortitas y el trozo de tarta póngalo para llevar.

\- Yo tomaré un zumo de piña.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Solo eso Ricchan?- Preguntó Kisa con tono preocupado.

\- Sí, es que no tengo mucho apetito.

\- Enseguida les traigo el pedido.- Dijo la camarera retirándose.

\- La verdad es que hay algo que me gustaría contaros.- Dijo Ritsu mirando nervioso a Chiaki.- Estoy embarazado.

\- ¡Enhorabuena!- Exclamó Chiaki sonriendo.

\- ¿No estás disgustado? Me preocupaba tu reacción.- Le confesó Ritsu.

\- No, para nada. Me alegro mucho por ti.- Dijo el mangaka.- Me da un poco de envidia, pero es envidia sana. Además, Tori y yo decidimos intentarlo hace solo un par de semanas, así que no ha pasado mucho tiempo, no esperaba quedarme embarazado tan pronto. De momento no estoy preocupado, sé que ya me tocará a mí.

\- ¿De verdad? Me alegra mucho oír eso, lo último que quería era hacerte sentir mal.

\- Para nada, de verdad que estoy muy feliz por ti.

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer!- Gritó Kisa recuperándose del shock.- ¡Qué fuerte! ¿De cuánto estás?

\- Ayer fui a la primera revisión, estoy de unas seis semanas.- Respondió Ritsu y Kisa rió suavemente.

\- Hace unas seis semanas Takano y Ritsu chuscaron.

\- ¡Kisa!- Dijo Ritsu avergonzado mientras Chiaki reía.

\- ¿Qué? Es cierto y no hay nada malo en eso.- Dijo Kisa y miró a Chiaki de reojo.- Además, todos sabemos quien es el que más sexo tiene últimamente…

\- Estás muy salido, Kisa.- Le dijo Chiaki sonrojado.

\- Son las hormonas.- Respondió Kisa.- Las hormonas y la falta de sexo, es sorprendente el aguante que tiene Kou.

\- ¿Sigue sin…?

\- ¿Sin querer tocarme? Sí.- Dijo Kisa suspirando.

\- Bueno, ya se le pasará.- Intentó animarle Ritsu.

Chiaki se despidió de sus amigos y volvió a su casa para ponerse a trabajar. Kisa y Ritsu entraron en la editorial con la esperanza de tener una jornada laboral tranquilita, aunque sabían que eso era poco probable.

\- Ojalá tengas una niña.- Dijo Kisa cuando se metieron en el ascensor.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Para que nuestros hijos se enamoren y se casen.

\- Tienes cada ocurrencia…- Murmuró Ritsu y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Los dos caminaron hasta el departamento esmeralda, donde ya se encontraban Takano y Mino trabajando.

\- ¡Takano, vamos a ser familia!- Exclamó Kisa sentándose en su silla.

\- Kisa, no deberías beber alcohol durante el embarazo.- Dijo el jefe sin levantar la vista de sus papeles.

\- Ritsu nos ha contado lo de su embarazo y estoy seguro de que va a ser niña y que se va a casar con Nao-chan.

\- Tendríais nietos comunes.- Comentó Mino sonriendo.

\- No le des cuerda.- Le dijo Ritsu a Mino.

\- Es cierto, podríamos ir juntos al parque con nuestros nietos.- Dijo Kisa emocionado.

\- Aún no has llevado al parque a tu hijo y ya estás pensando en los nietos...Kisa, céntrate y ponte a trabajar.- Dijo Takano y en ese momento entró Hatori.

\- Enhorabuena.- Le dijo Hatori a Ritsu para luego dirigirse a Takano.- Y a ti también.

\- Gracias. ¿Te lo ha dicho Chiaki?

\- Sí, me ha enviado un mensaje.

Ya era por la tarde, Mino y Hatori se habían marchado para hablar con los de la imprenta, Ritsu había ido a casa de una mangaka, así que el departamento esmeralda estaba más silencioso de lo normal. Takano revisaba unos papeles mientras que Kisa devoraba el trozo de tarta que había pedido en la cafetería aquella mañana y mandaba un correo a su mangaka. Todo iba bien hasta que Kisa comenzó a notar cierta molestia en su abdomen, intentó ignorarlo durante unos minutos pero el dolor se hacía cada vez más intenso.

\- ¡Takano, me muero!- Exclamó agarrándose el vientre con las manos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?¿Te duele?- Preguntó un muy preocupado Takano mientras se levantaba de la silla.

\- ¡Me da pinchazos!- Gritó Kisa asustado.

\- Vale, vamos al hospital. ¿Puedes caminar?- Dijo el editor jefe ayudándole a incorporarse. Kisa consiguió ponerse de pie, pero un intenso pinchazo le hizo caer de rodillas al suelo, por suerte Takano pudo agarrarle antes de que se golpeara. Takano decidió que lo mejor era cargarlo en brazos y eso hizo.- Joder, Kisa, sí que estás enorme.

\- Eso, tú creame más complejo.- Respondió Kisa medio llorando por el dolor mientras se agarraba fuerte al cuello de su jefe, quien lo estaba cargando al puro estilo princesa. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellos dos, a Takano nunca le había parecido tan larga la distancia que había entre el departamento y el ascensor.

Llegaron a la planta baja y se encontraron con Ritsu, quien acababa de entrar al edificio. El menor les miró sorprendido pero no le dio tiempo a hacer preguntas, ya que Takano le gritó.

\- ¡Ritsu, para a un taxi!

\- ¡Voy!- Gritó Onodera volviendo a salir a la calle. No le fue difícil conseguir un taxi y casi en cosa de segundos ya estaban los tres dentro del vehículo de camino al hospital.

\- ¿Yukina? Soy Takano. Kisa ha comenzado a encontrarse mal y estamos yendo a urgencias… No lo sé, dice que tiene pinchazos...Sí, vale. Hasta ahora.- Dijo el jefe colgando y guardando su móvil en el bolsillo.

\- ¿Viene?- Preguntó Kisa con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Sí, dice que no tardará ni quince minutos.

\- Menos mal, porque tengo mucho miedo…

\- Tranquilo, Kisa, todo va a estar bien.- Intentó animarle Ritsu aunque no sonó muy convencido. Él mismo se estaba empezando a encontrar mal debido a la situación, tenía miedo de que le pasara algo a su amigo y también tenía miedo de que a él le pasara lo mismo en un futuro no muy lejano.

\- Ya hemos llegado.- Dijo Takano y pagó al taxista.

Entraron en el hospital y Kisa se sentó en una silla de ruedas, no pasó ni un minuto cuando le llamaron.

\- Yukina aún no ha llegado y no quiero entrar solo.- Dijo Kisa con un nudo en la garganta.

\- Takano, entra con él.- Le dijo Ritsu ya que no se sentía con fuerzas de acompañar a su amigo.- Yo esperaré aquí a Yukina.

\- Está bien.- Asintió Takano y los dos se metieron en la consulta. La doctora le hizo unas preguntas a Kisa, le palpó la barriga y le hizo una ecografía.

\- Kisa-san, el bebé está bien.- Dijo la doctora haciendo que ambos hombres suspiraran aliviados.- No había nada raro en la ecografía, está todo perfecto.

\- ¿Entonces por qué tengo pinchazos?- Preguntó Kisa.

\- Estoy segura de que son gases.

\- Pero duele un montón.- Murmuró Kisa sorprendido.

\- Pueden llegar a doler bastante, sí, pero no es nada por lo que alarmarse. Mi recomendación es que no te contengas y que los sueltes.- Dijo la mujer mientras escribía algo en un papel.- Si no se te pasara de forma natural en unas horas tómate esto.

\- Gracias, doctora.- Dijo Kisa avergonzado y los dos hombres se levantaron para salir de la consulta. Llegaron a la sala de espera en silencio y ahí se encontraban Ritsu y Yukina, los dos muy preocupados.

\- Shouta, ¿estás bien? ¿Y Nao?- Preguntó Yukina abrazándole.

\- Sí, está todo bien.- Dijo Kisa con cierta vergüenza.

\- ¿De verdad? Me alegra oír eso.- Dijo Ritsu sonriendo.

\- ¿Y los pinchazos?- Preguntó Yukina aún preocupado.

\- Tranquilo, Yukina, lo único que pasa es que tu novio es un pedorro.- Dijo Takano haciendo que Kitsa se pusiera rojo y que los otros dos hombres le miraran sorprendido.- Son solo gases.

\- Pero de los que duelen mucho.- Dijo Kisa intentando excusarse.

\- ¡Me alegro de que tengas gases!- Exclamó Yukina con una sonrisa.- Estaba muy preocupado.

\- Jamás pensé que dirías una frase como esa…- Murmuró Kisa.

\- ¿Te ha recetado algo?- Preguntó Ritsu.

\- Sí, que abra compuertas.- Dijo Takano riendo.- Hay que joderse, venir a urgencias por unos gases…

\- No sabíamos qué era, Masamune.- Le dijo Ritsu con cierto tono de reprimenda.- Y le dolía muchísimo.

\- Sí, lo sé, solo bromeaba.- Dijo Takano.- En verdad me alegro de que se haya quedado solo en un susto.

\- Muchas gracias por traer a Shouta.- Dijo Yukina.

\- No ha sido nada.- Sonrió Takano y luego se dirigió a Kisa.- Vete a casa a descansar y mañana si no quieres no hace falta que vengas a trabajar.

\- Gracias, Takano.- Dijo Kisa con una sonrisa.

\- Venga, Shouta, vámonos a casa para que puedas tirarte todos los pedos que quieras, yo te cogeré la mano en todo momento.- Le dijo Yukina sonriendo haciendo que Kisa quisiera que se le tragara la tierra.

\- ¡CÁLLATE, QUE ESTO YA ESTÁ SIENDO MUY VERGONZOSO SIN QUE TÚ TENGAS QUE DECIR ESAS COSAS!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Somos pareja.

\- Exacto, Yukina.- Dijo Takano riendo.- Tú deberías tirarte pedos solidarios, así Kisa no se sentirá tan mal.

\- ¡Dios!¡Vamos a casa, Kou!- Gritó Kisa con la cara completamente roja.

\- ¡Adiós!- Se despidió Yukina con una sonrisa mientras seguía a su novio hacia la salida.

\- Oye, Ritsu, ¿crees que volverán en metro o Yukina se subirá a los hombros de Kisa y despegarán?

\- No te burles, Takano, le podía haber pasado a cualquiera.- Le dijo Ritsu.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Es que me he asustado mucho.- Explicó Ritsu y Takano le rodeó con su brazo. En ese momento el móvil de Ritsu comenzó a sonar.- ¿Diga?

\- _Ritsu-sama._

\- Sasaki, ¿ha ocurrido algo?- Preguntó Ritsu temiéndose lo peor.

\- _Su madre quiere verle._

\- ¿Después de todo lo que pasó?

\- _Sí.-_ Se oyó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea.- _No le diga que le he dicho esto pero me temo que sé por qué su madre quiere reunirse con usted._

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Quiere que le pida perdón?

\- _No, no es eso. Su intención es que el hijo que usted está esperando herede la editorial._

\- ¿Te ha dicho eso?- Preguntó Ritsu sintiendo que le hervía la sangre.

\- _Lo he deducido. Ayer estuvo aquí el notario y estuvieron hablando durante dos horas y...bueno, no estoy completamente seguro, pero creo que quieren quitar su nombre del testamento, para que así pase a ser el heredero directo de todo su hijo._

\- ¿Qué?¿Pero eso se puede hacer? Si ni siquiera ha nacido…- Ritsu cada vez estaba más cabreado.- Dile a mi madre que si yo no soy su hijo este niño no va a ser nieto suyo.

\- _Ritsu-sama…_

\- Sasaki, siento mucho que te veas metido en medio de todo esto. Gracias por todo.- Dijo el editor y colgó.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Takano preocupado.

\- Mi madre ya tiene planes para nuestro hijo.- Respondió Ritsu con amargura.- Se ve que no ha tenido suficiente con arruinar mi infancia, ahora va a por la de nuestro niño.

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo Takano sin entender muy bien qué estaba ocurriendo.

\- Quiere quitar mi nombre de la herencia para que así yo no pueda renunciar a la editorial y pase directamente a ser de nuestro hijo.- Explicó Ritsu.- Mira, si cuando nuestro hijo sea mayor él quiere hacerse cargo pues por mí genial, pero me parece de estar loca el querer poner esa carga sobre un niño que ni siquiera ha nacido y del que encima renegaba hace unos días.

\- Tranquilo, Ritsu, todo se solucionará.- Dijo Takano abrazándole.- Además, seguro que hasta que nuestro hijo no sea mayor de edad que esos papeles no sirven.

\- Eso es cierto.

\- Pero creo que deberías ir a hablar con tu madre, Ritsu.- Le dijo su novio intentando sonar suave.

\- Ni en sueños.

\- Yo te acompañaré.

\- No tengo nada que decirle a esa mujer.- Dijo Ritsu tajante.- Anda, vámonos a casa que estoy cansado.

 **Hola ^^**

 **¿Qué tal?¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo, pero es que últimamente ando liada y casi no tengo tiempo, encima se me ha ocurrido escribir dos one-fics navideños (uno de junjou y otro de sekaiichi) y me he puesto a trabajar en ello en vez de terminar los fics que ya tengo empezados...en fin.**

 **Os prometo que pretendía que lo de Kisa y la urgencia fuera un momento dramático, no sé cómo ha derivado en eso, lo siento, soy así de simple.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y a los que comentáis, siempre es un placer leer vuestras opiniones.**

 **¡Un abrazo! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**8 meses después**_

Kisa llegaba tarde a trabajar, hacía solo un par de semanas que se le había acabado la baja y todavía le costaba separarse de su hijo por las mañanas. No era que no se fiara de Yukina, su novio era un buen padre, simplemente no le gustaba estar alejado de su hijo de cinco meses. Sentía que el bebé crecía cada vez más rápido y él se lo estaba perdiendo por estar en el trabajo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo, ese había sido el trato desde un principio. Yukina ya se había graduado pero había aplazado la búsqueda de empleo hasta que Nao cumpliera un año, hasta entonces vivirían del sueldo de Kisa y él podría cuidar del pequeño durante la jornada laboral del mayor.

Kisa entró suspirando en el departamento esmeralda. Siempre le había gustado su trabajo pero últimamente no le llenaba. Miró el asiento vacío que tenía al lado y volvió a suspirar, Ricchan estaba de nueve meses pero llevaba ya dos sin trabajar puesto que se le había complicado el embarazado y tenía que estar en absoluto reposo. Kisa solía ir a visitarle por las mañanas junto con Nao, eso animaba mucho a su amigo pero, ahora que había vuelto a trabajar, casi no tenía tiempo de ir a verle.

\- Kisa, ¿has hablado con tu mangaka?- Preguntó Takano sin apartar la vista de unos papeles.

\- Hablé con ella ayer por la noche, me dijo que me enviaría hoy el manuscrito ya corregido.

\- Si a la hora de comer aún no te lo ha enviado llámala.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Hatori, ¿qué hay del manuscrito de Chiaki?- Preguntó el editor jefe.

\- Aún está trabajando en él.

\- Dile que si no lo tiene acabado hoy tendrá que venir mañana a trabajar aquí.- Dijo Takano.- Así se pondrá las pilas.

\- Ahora mismo se lo digo.

\- ¿Mino?- Le llamó Takano.

\- Los míos ya han llegado.

\- Perfecto, sigue amenazando así a tus mangakas.- En ese momento vibró el móvil de Kisa y Takano le miró esperanzado.- ¿Es la mangaka?

\- No, es Yukina.- Respondió Kisa sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

\- ¿Todo bien en casa?- Preguntó Hatori.

\- Sí, solo me ha enviado un video de Nao haciendo pedorretas.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo envías a Chiaki?- Dijo Hatori sonriendo.- Le encantará verlo, se le cae la baba con tu hijo.

\- No, dile que se lo enviarás cuando tenga listo el manuscrito.- Ordenó Takano.

Chiaki estaba pasando una mala racha y no se sentía con fuerzas de trabajar, cada vez le costaba más encontrar la inspiración y al final acababa haciendo cualquier cosa menos trabajar. Ese día decidió apagar el móvil y salir de casa porque sabía que Tori iba a estar llamándole para pedirle ese manuscrito que aún no había finalizado.

Decidió ir a casa de Ritsu a verle, ya que hacía un par de días que no le visitaba y sabía que el pobre a esas horas estaría solo. Llamó al timbre y esperó un par de minutos a que su amigo abriera.

\- ¡Chiaki, qué sorpresa!- Exclamó el editor con una sonrisa y haciéndose a un lado.- Pasa, pasa. Me alegro de que hayas venido, me aburro un montón todo el día encerrado en casa.

\- Es que no tenía ganas de trabajar, la verdad, y he decidido esconderme en tu casa.- Explicó Chiaki entrando en la vivienda.- Pero no te chives o me colgarán por los pulgares.

\- Tranquilo, no diré nada.- Sonrió y ambos hombres se sentaron en el sofá, uno con más dificultad que el otro debido a su abultada barriga.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Con ganas de que pase ya.- Respondió Ritsu suspirando.- Cada día me cuesta más el estar aquí encerrado.

\- Bueno, ya no te queda nada.

\- Me han dicho que si sigo igual me provocarán el parto la semana que viene.

\- ¿Lo ves? Ya lo tienes ahí.- Dijo Chiaki con una sonrisa.

\- Tengo un poco de miedo.

\- Eso es normal, ¿no recuerdas lo acojonado que estaba Kisa?

\- Sí, lo pasó muy mal el último mes.- Comentó Ritsu.- Bueno, él y Yukina.

\- Recuerdo las ojeras de Yukina, por lo visto Kisa le despertaba todas las noches porque tenía pesadillas.

\- Dormían menos durante el embarazo que con el niño. Espero que el mío sea igual y nos deje dormir.- Dijo el editor acariciándose la barriga.

\- ¿Qué crees que será?

\- Takano dice que será niña y yo le digo que será niño solo por llevarle la contraria.

\- A mi me gustaría que fuera niña.- Dijo Chiaki.- Así en nuestro grupo de amigos tendríamos la parejita.

\- Bueno, aún quedas tú.- Dijo Ritsu tanteando el terreno, no era un tema del que Chiaki hablara mucho.

\- Empiezo a pensar que no.- Murmuró el mangaka.- Llevamos intentándolo meses y nada, Tori dice que aún es pronto para preocuparnos pero yo creo que no va a poder ser.

\- No te desanimes.- Le dijo agarrándole la mano.- Ya verás como sucede cuando menos lo esperes.

\- Ojalá tengas razón.- Asintió Chiaki y Ritsu hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor.- ¿Estás bien?¿Te duele algo?

\- No, ya está ya se me ha pasado. Ha sido solo un pinchazo.

\- ¿Seguro? Si necesitas algo…

\- No te preocu…- Comenzó a decir el editor pero otro pinchazo le interrumpió.

\- Voy a pedir un taxi y a llevarte a urgencias.- Dijo Chiaki decidido.

\- ¡Dios, ahora sí que duele!- Gritó Ritsu cogiéndose la barriga.

\- Creo que ya viene, tú tranquilo. Respira.- El mangaka se encontraba incluso más nervioso que Ritsu y no sabía muy bien qué hacer, iba caminando de un lado a otro del salón.

\- Chiaki, el taxi…- Le recordó su amigo sin quitar la expresión de dolor de su cara.

\- ¡Cierto! Dame tu móvil que me he dejado el mío en casa.- Chiaki cogió el teléfono de su amigo sin esperar respuesta y pidió un taxi, después decidió llamar a Takano.

En el departamento esmeralda la mañana estaba transcurriendo muy lenta. Takano y Hatori estaban desesperados por culpa de cierto mangaka que no daba señales de vida. Los dos editores se estaban planteando seriamente el ir a buscarle y arrastrarle hasta la editorial. Pasaron un par de horas y Chiaki seguía sin responder a sus llamadas, Takano muy cabreado decidió que ya era hora de ponerle en su sitio.

\- ¡Hatori, ya hemos esperado suficiente!- Gritó Takano con el ceño fruncido.- ¡Nos vamos a tu casa a decirle de todo a Chiaki!

\- Me parece correcto.- Asintió Hatori poniéndose de pie. En ese momento el teléfono de Takano sonó.

\- Departamento esmeralda, al habla Takano.- Dijo contestando a la llamada.

\- _¡Takano-san!_

 _-_ ¡CHIAKI, VAS A MORIR!- Gritó el editor jefe.- ¡LLEVAMOS TODO EL PUTO DÍA INTENTANDO LOCALIZARTE, SO VAGO DE MIERDA!

\- _¡TAKANO, CÁLLATE QUE TU NOVIO ESTÁ DE PARTO!_

 _-_ ¿Qué?- Murmuró Takano sorprendido.

\- _Te esperamos en el hospital._ \- Dijo el mangaka y colgó rápidamente.

\- ¿Era Chiaki?- Preguntó Hatori mirando como Takano se ponía el abrigo rápidamente.

\- Sí, Ritsu se ha puesto de parto.- Anunció Takano saliendo del departamento.

\- ¡Ricchan ya va a tener al bebé!- Exclamó Kisa levantándose de un salto de la silla.- Hatori, ¿podemos ir al hospital?

\- Aún quedan un par de manuscritos por llegar…- Murmuró mirando el reloj.

\- Pero la fecha límite no se termina hasta la semana que viene.- Dijo Kisa.

\- Ya, pero Takano quería que estaba vez lo lleváramos todo a tiempo para cuando se coja él la baja por paternidad.

\- Creo que en estos momentos a Takano le dará igual todo eso.- Comentó Mino sonriendo y Hatori aceptó suspirando.

\- Venga, vamos todos al hospital.

\- ¿Al hospital?- Preguntó Yokozawa entrando en el departamento.- ¿Y Masamune?

\- Ya va a ser padre.- Respondió Hatori.

\- Está bien, ¿vais al hospital?- Todos asintieron.- Muy bien, nos vemos en cinco minutos en la entrada, cogeremos los cuatro un taxi.

\- Jo, cuando yo parí no vino tanta gente…- Murmuró Kisa cuando Yokozawa se marchó.

\- No haberte puesto de parto de madrugada.- Le dijo Hatori y todos salieron del departamento.

Takano entró en urgencias corriendo, rápidamente divisó a Chiaki sentado en una silla moviendo frenéticamente los pies, el mangaka al verle se puso de pie de un salto.

\- ¿Cómo está?

\- No sé nada, hará diez minutos que le han entrado a quirófano.- Dijo Chiaki.- Solo podemos esperar.

\- Cierto.- Asintió Takano y los dos hombres se sentaron.- Gracias por traerle.

\- No ha sido nada.

\- Dios, espero que pase rápido.- Murmuró el editor hundiéndose en la silla. En ese momento le distrajeron unas voces conocidas. Yokozawa, Mino, Hatori y Kisa acababan de entrar en la sala de espera.

\- Masamune, ¿sabes algo?- Preguntó Yokozawa cuando llegaron hasta donde estaban los dos hombres.

\- Le están haciendo la cesárea.

\- Seguro que sale todo bien.- Dijo Kisa.

\- Tori, ¿todo bien?- Preguntó Chiaki al ver las miradas que éste le lanzaba.

\- Ya hablaremos tú y yo.

\- ¿Por el manuscrito?

\- Por supuesto.- Respondió Hatori y Chiaki suspiró fastidiado.

Pasaron unos cuarenta y cinco minutos en los que reinó el silencio y el nerviosismo. Una doctora salió y llamó a los familiares de Ritsu, todos se pusieron en pie y se acercaron a ella.

\- ¿El padre?- Preguntó la doctora al ver a tanta gente.

\- Yo.

\- La intervención ha ido muy bien, su hijo ha nacido sano y su pareja se recuperará pronto.- Anunció la mujer y todos suspiraron aliviados.- Puede ir a ver a su hijo mientras llevamos a su pareja a la habitación. Por favor, venga conmigo.

Siguió a la doctora por un pasillo hasta llegar al área de maternidad. Ahí vio a una enfermera con un bebé en brazos, la enfermera al verle se acercó a él y le indicó cómo coger a su hijo.

\- ¿Ya sabe el nombre?- Preguntó la enfermera una vez la doctora se hubo marchado.

\- No, todavía no lo hemos hablado.- Respondió Takano sin apartar la vista de su hijo, tenía su mismo color de cabello y todavía no había abierto los ojos. No podía borrar la sonrisa que tenía en la cara. ¿Cómo era posible que esa personita tan maravillosa fuera el resultado de una noche de sexo salvaje? Era algo increíble.

\- La habitación de su pareja es la 210. Si me permite.- Dijo la enfermera y extendió los brazos para que le entregara al bebé.- No se preocupe, en unos minutos lo llevaremos a su habitación para que esté con vosotros.

\- Gracias.- Dijo el editor y se dirigió hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba su novio. Al entrar vio a Ritsu tumbado en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Takano se acercó a la cama y el menor abrió los ojos al oír movimiento.- Creía que estabas durmiendo.

\- No, no quiero dormirme hasta haber cogido a nuestro hijo.- Murmuró Ritsu con una sonrisa cansada. Takano se inclinó para darle un suave beso en los labios.

\- ¿No te han dejado cogerle?

\- No, solo lo he visto.- Dijo Ritsu negando con la cabeza.- Me han dicho que me lo iban a traer ahora.

\- Es precioso, Ritsu.- Le dijo Takano acariciándole la cara.

\- ¿Le has cogido?- Preguntó y el editor jefe asintió.- Qué envidia.

\- Ahora lo traerán, no te preocupes.

\- Es que se lo han llevado tan rápido...creía que me lo iban a quitar.- Murmuró Ritsu.- Pero solo iban a limpiarle.

\- Has sido muy valiente hoy.- Le susurró Takano cogiéndole la mano.- Lamento no haber podido estar contigo.

\- Está bien, de todas formas no te hubieran dejado entrar.

\- Te quiero tanto…- Dijo Takano y entró la enfermera con el bebé.

\- ¡Mi niño!- Exclamó Ritsu soltándose del agarre de su novio y alzando los brazos para coger a su hijo. La enfermera colocó al niño en sus brazos y salió de la habitación sonriendo.- Hola, pequeñín, te acabamos de conocer pero ya te queremos mucho.- Dijo riendo mientras Takano le miraba enternecido. Justo en ese momento el bebé abrió los ojos, mostrando el mismo color verde que caracterizaba a su padre.

\- Tiene tus ojos.- Comentó Masamune sonriendo.

\- Y tu pelo.

\- Hay que pensar el nombre.

\- ¿Qué te parece Hitoshi?- Propuso Ritsu sin apartar la vista de su hijo.

\- ¿Hitoshi?

\- Sí, así se llamaba mi abuelo paterno. Pasé casi toda mi infancia con él y tengo muy buen recuerdo.

\- Hitoshi.- Repitió Takano.- Me parece bien.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, me gusta ese nombre y encima es especial para ti.

\- Sí, mi abuelo estaría tan contento...y mi padre también.- Dijo Ritsu y Takano le rodeó con su brazo.

\- Están todos los del departamento en la sala de espera, ¿quieres verles o estás muy cansado?

\- Diles que pasen.

Takano salió y un par de minutos después volvió a entrar seguido de todos los demás.

\- Ricchan.- Dijo Kisa intentando no alzar la voz.- Es adorable.

\- Se llama Hitoshi.- Dijo Ritsu sonriendo.

\- Hito-chan.- Kisa se acercó más para verle mejor.- Qué cantidad de pelo. Takano, no podrás negar que es hijo tuyo, se parece mucho a ti.

\- Menos por los ojos.- Comentó Mino sonriendo.

\- Enhorabuena a los dos.- Dijo Yokozawa y ambos padres sonrieron.

\- ¿Quieres cogerlo?- Le preguntó Ritsu a Yokozawa sorprendiendo a todos.

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Claro.- Sonrió Ritsu y le entregó al niño.

\- Mirad como intenta mover las manitas.- Dijo Yokozawa riendo suavemente.

\- ¿Puedo cogerlo yo ahora?- Preguntó Kisa.

\- Espera a tu turno, ahora está conmigo.- Le dijo Yokozawa.- Además, tú ya tienes uno en casa.

\- Chiaki, muchas gracias por todo.- Le dijo Ritsu.- Menos mal que has venido.

\- No ha sido para tanto.- Respondió el mangaka.- Tampoco me llamaría héroe ni nada de eso.

\- Nadie lo haría, Chiaki.- Le dijo Kisa enseñándole la lengua.

\- Pero ha sido una suerte que hayas venido a verme.- Comentó Ritsu sonriendo.

\- Más que suerte ha sido porque no tenía ganas de trabajar…- Dijo Chiaki con una risa nerviosa, haciendo que Hatori suspirara.

\- No tienes remedio.

\- Tori, te prometo que lo tendré acabado pronto.

\- ¿Cuándo es pronto?- Intervino Takano.

\- Takano-san, tú ya estás de baja, deberías despreocuparte de ese tipo de cosas.- Respondió Chiaki.

\- Venga, ten, ya puedes cogerlo.- Le dijo Yokozawa a Kisa y le entregó al recién nacido.

\- Qué bonito es, me da ternura…

\- Disculpen, pero no puede haber tanta gente en la habitación.- Dijo una enfermera asomándose.

\- Ya nos marchamos.- Dijo Hatori.

\- ¿Qué? Pero si yo aún no lo he cogido…- Se quejó Chiaki.

\- Todo tuyo.- Le entrego Kisa a Hitoshi.

\- Mira, Tori, es maravilloso.- Le dijo Chiaki con el niño en brazos.

\- Ya lo veo.- Dijo Hatori acariciándole la espalda.

\- Creo que será mejor que nos marchemos y os dejemos descansar.

\- Sí, Yokozawa tiene razón, Ritsu debe estar agotado.- Asintió Hatori y Chiaki le dio el niño a Takano. Se despidieron y todos se marcharon dejando a la pareja asolas con su hijo.

\- Se ha dormido en mis brazos.- Susurró Takano feliz.

\- No me creo que sea nuestro…

\- Hitoshi Onodera.

\- ¿Onodera?- Dijo Ritsu sorprendido.- ¿Por qué no Hitoshi Takano?

\- Para mí mi apellido no significa nada, pero para ti el tuyo sí.

\- No sé, igual eso le daría demasiadas esperanzas a mi madre.

\- Hace meses que no sabemos de ella.- Dijo Takano.- No creo que sea algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos.

\- Entonces de acuerdo, Hitoshi Onodera.

\- El terror de las nenas.

\- Qué bobo eres a veces.- Murmuró Ritsu riendo.

\- O el terror de los nenes.- Dijo Takano sonriendo y se acercó a besar la cabecita de su hijo.- Te vamos a querer siempre.

* * *

 **Hola ^^**

 **¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Ya solo faltan dos para que se acabe el fic.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar.**

 **¡Un abrazo!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**4 años después**_

Ritsu llevaba en cada mano a un niño de cuatro años, acababa de recogerles del colegio y se dirigía a casa de su amigo para dejarles con él. Esa tarde tenían una reunión en Marukawa y no iban a acabar hasta bien entrada la noche. Los niños le contaban todo lo que habían hecho aquel día, sobretodo Nao, que era el más hablador.

Llegaron a casa del mangaka, quien ya les estaba esperando en la puerta, y los niños se metieron corriendo en la casa, dejando a los adultos fuera.

\- Muchas gracias por hacernos el favor.- Dijo Ritsu sonriendo.

\- No te preocupes, ya sabes que me encanta cuidar de ellos.- Respondió Chiaki.

\- Espero que la reunión no termine demasiado tarde.- Suspiró el editor.- También ha sido mala suerte que la reunión sea el mismo día que Yukina está fuera.

\- ¿Dónde se ha ido?

\- Está en Kioto, un amigo suyo ha abierto una galería de arte y hoy era la inauguración.- Explicó Ritsu.

\- Sigue buscando empleo, ¿no?

\- Eso creo, Kisa me comentó que ya no aguanta más el estar sin trabajar.

\- Totalmente comprensible.- Dijo Chiaki y de repente se puso muy serio.- Por cierto, ¿cómo está Tori?

\- Aún no ha vuelto, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Ritsu con tristeza.

\- No, ya hace un mes que se fue...pensaba que lo arreglaríamos pero ya hace más de dos semanas que no hablamos, lo único que hace es mandarme correos relacionados con el trabajo.- Respondió el mangaka.- No sé qué hacer.

\- Él te quiere, estoy seguro de…

\- Hay veces que querer a una persona no es suficiente.- Interrumpió Chiaki con lágrimas en los ojos.- Cada vez tengo más claro que le he perdido y me duele mucho porque no solo he perdido a mi pareja sino que también he perdido a mi mejor amigo.

\- No te desanimes, ya verás como todo se soluciona.- Dijo Ritsu dándole un abrazo.- Puedo intentar hablar con él.

\- Te lo agradezco pero no creo que eso sirva de algo. Tendrías que haber visto su cara cuando cogió sus cosas y se fue. Estaba tan disgustado…

\- Lo habéis pasado muy mal.

\- Y todo por mi culpa.

\- No digas eso.- Le dijo Ritsu.

\- Fui yo quien se empeñó en tener un hijo y mira, han pasado cinco años y lo único que he conseguido es joder mi relación.- Dijo Chiaki sin poder contener las lágrimas.- Pero es que...tenía tantas ganas de ser padre…

\- Lo sé y siento mucho que no haya podido ser así, pero aún hay esperanza, ¿no?

\- Ritsu, llevamos mucho tiempo intentándolo y nada, además, dudo mucho que Tori vuelva a casa, si ya no lo ha hecho…

\- Debéis hablar y aclarar las cosas.

\- No quiere hablar conmigo.- Dijo Chiaki y se escuchó algo romperse dentro de la casa.

\- ¿Qué habrán roto ahora?- Suspiró Ritsu frunciendo el ceño.

\- No te preocupes, no tengo nada de valor.- Chiaki se limpió las lágrimas y Ritsu miró su reloj.

\- Lo siento pero me tengo que ir ya, si quieres cuando venga a por los niños hablamos.

\- Está bien, voy a ver qué andan haciendo los peques. Hasta luego.- Se despidieron y Chiaki se metió en su casa.

Ritsu entró en la sala de reuniones cuando ya estaba todo el mundo ahí, se sentó al lado de Kisa y la reunión comenzó. Estuvieron casi tres horas discutiendo sobre los nuevos mangas que lanzarían la próxima temporada, los que continuarían y sobre un posible anime. Acabaron todos agotados.

\- Y eso es todo.- Dijo Takano poniéndose de pie.

\- Espero que no le hayan roto nada más a Chiaki.- Murmuró Ritsu pensativo.

\- ¿Le han roto algo?- Preguntó Kisa.

\- Eso creo.

\- No sé qué les pasa últimamente pero están muy revoltosos.- Dijo Kisa.- La semana pasada Nao-chan decidió que era buena idea cubrir el sofá de papel higiénico. Gastó seis rollos.

\- Te ha salido artístico.- Bromeó Mino.

\- ¿Les está cuidando Chiaki?- Preguntó Hatori mientras recogía sus cosas.

\- Sí, Yukina está fuera y no podía hacerse cargo.- Explicó Kisa.

\- ¿Cómo está Chiaki?

\- Está muy triste.- Respondió Ritsu.- Quiere hablar contigo pero dice que tú no quieres.

\- Ya nos dijimos todo lo que nos teníamos que decir.- Dijo Hatori secamente. Kisa y Ritsu se miraron con preocupación, la cosa no pintaba bien.

\- Habrá que ir a recogerles, ¿no?- Dijo Takano interrumpiendo la conversación.

\- Sí, vayamos antes de que acaben con Chaiki.- Dijo Kisa y todos salieron de la sala.

Ritsu, Takano y Kisa se dirigieron a casa del mangaka. Al llegar se encontraron con los niños ya dormidos.

\- ¿Te han dado mucho trabajo?- Preguntó Kisa.

\- Para nada, se portan muy bien.

\- ¿Qué era lo que te habían roto?- Quiso saber Ritsu.

\- Un jarrón que nos regaló la madre de Tori, era espantoso, casi que nos han hecho un favor, bueno, me han.

\- Tenéis que encontrar la forma de arreglar lo vuestro.- Dijo Ritsu con una sonrisa triste.

\- De verdad que ya no sé qué más hacer.- Dijo Chiaki.- De hecho quería hablar contigo, Takano.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Sería posible un cambio de editor? Tal y como están las cosas preferiría no seguir trabajando con Tori.

\- ¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó Kisa sorprendido.

\- Sí, lo he estado pensando y creo que eso será lo mejor.

\- Pues si eso es lo que quieres mañana mismo te diré algo.- Le dijo Takano.

\- Gracias.

Yukina llegó a su casa por la mañana, completamente agotado. Su pareja y su hijo se encontraban durmiendo en la misma cama, apartó un poco al pequeño y, sin cambiarse de ropa, se metió entre las sábanas.

\- Kou.- Susurró Kisa.

\- Lo siento, no quería despertarte.- Dijo Yukina también susurrando.

\- Creía que no volvías hasta esta tarde.

\- Quería verte.- Sonrió el más joven.- Tengo algo que decirte.

\- Dime.

\- Me han ofrecido un trabajo en Kioto.

\- ¿QUÉ?- Exclamó el editor sorprendido haciendo que su hijo se despertara.

\- ¡Papi!- El niño se abalanzó sobre su padre cuando abrió los ojos y le vio.- ¿Me has traído algo de Kioto?

\- Nao-chan, no seas consentido.- Le riñó Kisa.

\- Sí, os he comprado un juguete a ti y a Hito-chan.- Dijo Yukina dándole un beso en la frente.- ¿Por qué no vas a lavarte la cara mientra papá y yo preparamos el desayuno?

\- ¡Vale!

\- No lo voy a aceptar.- Dijo Yukina una vez el niño salió de la habitación.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no soportaría estar lejos de vosotros.

\- Bueno, Kou, necesitas trabajar o te acabarás volviendo loco.- Le dijo Kisa acariciándole la espalda.- Quedamos en que estarías solo un año sin trabajar y al final han sido cuatro, sé que te encanta pasar tiempo con Nao-chan, pero también necesitas sentirte realizado.

\- Nao y tú sois lo más importante para mí, vosotros vais primero.

\- Kou, creo que deberías aceptar el trabajo.

\- No voy a separarme de vosotros.- Dijo Yukina tajante.

\- No tendrás que hacerlo, nosotros iremos contigo.- Le dijo Kisa decidido.

\- ¿Y tu trabajo?

\- También hay editoriales en Kioto, ¿no?

\- Pero te encanta Marukawa…

\- Mira, llevas años buscando trabajo de lo tuyo en Tokio y no te sale nada, así que si para poder dedicarte a lo que te gusta nos tenemos que mudar a Kioto lo haremos. Además, Nao es aún muy pequeño y se adaptará rápido.

\- No me parece justo para ti, Shouta.

\- Tú dejaste tu carrera a un lado para que yo pudiera continuar trabajando, creo que ya es hora de que sea yo quien la aparte un poco.- Dijo Kisa.- Además, no es como si fuera a estar desempleado, estoy seguro de que encontraré trabajo en Kioto, tengo muy buen curriculum.

\- ¿Entonces te parece bien?- Preguntó Yukina con una sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto.- Dijo Kisa y le dio un beso.- Acepta ese trabajo y yo hablaré con Takano.

\- ¡Tengo hambre!- Exclamó Nao asomándose a la habitación.

\- Ya va, ya va.- Kisa se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina junto con su hijo.

Hatori fue el primero en llegar, se sentó en su sitio y comenzó a trabajar. Suspiró frustrado. No soportaba más el estar alejado de Chiaki, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que si volvía todo iba a seguir igual. Él quería aclarar las cosas pero no se atrevía a hablar con él, temía no llegar a ningún acuerdo y que ese fuera el fin de su relación.

Takano entró seguido por Ritsu, se sentaron y también se pusieron a trabajar. En un momento dado Takano se dirigió a él.

\- Ayer hablé con Chiaki, me ha pedido que le asigne otro editor.- Hatori le miró muy sorprendido, sin creerse lo que le acababa de decir.

\- Pero...¿de verdad?¿Ya no me quiere de editor?

\- Dice que es lo mejor debido a la situación.- Dijo Takano y Hatori sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. Chiaki se estaba rindiendo, ya no creía en su relación.

\- Si es eso lo que quiere…- Respondió el editor intentando ignorar el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

\- Oye, ve a casa, habla con él, id a cenar o al cine, no sé, intenta solucionar las cosas.- Le dijo Takano.- No podéis seguir así. ¿Vas a permitir que tu relación se vaya a la mierda?

\- Takano, ha sido muy doloroso para nosotros el no poder…

\- Ya, ya lo sé, pero es algo por lo que tenéis que pasar juntos.- Dijo Takano tajante.- Todo lo que os ha pasado ha sido una mierda, sé lo mucho que deseabais ese bebé, pero no podéis dejar que eso acabe con vuestra relación. Dime, ¿qué has ganado yéndote de casa? ¿Qué tal te ha ido este mes sin Chiaki? ¿Ya se han solucionado todos vuestros problemas?- Hatori le miraba dolido y sin responder nada, mientras que Ritsu intentaba hacer como que no estaba escuchando.- Me da a mí que los dos seguís igual de jodidos, bueno, igual no porque al menos antes os teníais el uno al otro, ahora estáis más jodidos.

\- No tienes ni idea de…

\- Que sí, que yo no tengo ni idea de vuestra situación porque no he pasado por ahí.- Le interrumpió Takano.- Pero nosotros hemos estado a vuestro lado durante estos cinco años, sabemos por todo lo que habéis pasado y lo mucho que habéis sufrido. No vamos a permitir que acabéis con vuestra relación con lo mucho que os queréis.

\- Takano…- Comenzó a decir Hatori pero fue interrumpido de nuevo.

\- Y lo más importante; no voy a permitir que jodáis uno de los mejores mangas del departamento solo porque tengáis problemas. Así que vais a arreglar las cosas, tú continuarás siendo su editor y el manga se seguirá vendiendo bien, ¿entendido?

\- De verdad que me encantaría que todo volviera a ser como antes pero yo ya no lo aguanto más, la situación me sobrepasa. Ya no sé qué decirle, cómo consolarle…- Dijo Hatori.- Yo también quería ser padre, ¿es que no se da cuenta? Yo también he sufrido y sufro por ello y ya me he cansado de ser el que aguanta el tipo solo para que él se pueda derrumbar. Han sido años muy difíciles y yo solo quiero pasar página, me gustaría que fuera con él pero sé que no se le va a quitar de la cabeza la idea.

\- Tenéis que hablar.- Dijo Takano y en ese momento entró Kisa.

\- Buenos días. Takano tengo que hablar contigo.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- El mes que viene me mudo a Kioto, así que este será mi último mes aquí.- Dijo Kisa sorprendiendo a todos.

\- ¿QUÉ?- Gritó Takano.

\- Le han ofrecido un trabajo a Kou en Kioto y hemos decidido mudarnos.

\- Me alegro por Yukina pero esto es un problema…- Takano suspiró frustrado.- Tendré que empezar a hacer entrevistas.

\- Siento avisar con tan poco tiempo.

\- No, no te preocupes, nos las apañaremos.

\- Jo, Kisa-san, te voy a echar mucho de menos.- Le dijo Ritsu.

\- Me preocupa separar a los peques, son uña y carne.- Dijo Kisa.

\- Bueno, son cosas que pasan, además son tan pequeños que ni se acordarán.- Dijo Takano.

Chiaki entró nervioso en la editorial para la que trabajaba, le sudaban las manos y sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Se metió en el ascensor y puso rumbo al departamento Esmeralda. Con cada paso que daba las piernas le temblaban más.

\- Tori.- Llamó cuando le divisó en su mesa. Todos levantaron la vista de sus papeles y le observaron sorprendidos.- ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Chiaki, ¿es sobre trabajo?- Preguntó el editor suspirando, tenía que solucionar las cosas pero ese no era el momento.

\- No, pero es muy importante.

\- Estoy trabajando.

\- Será solo un…- Comenzó a decir Chiaki muy nervioso, pero fue interrumpido por Hatori quien lo miraba con expresión triste.

\- Mira, cuando las cosas se calmen volveré a casa, mientras tanto es mejor que sigamos así.

\- Pero Tori…

\- No, Chiaki, estás obsesionado, sé que un bebé es lo que más quieres pero nos has dejado de lado y, sinceramente, yo creo que nuestra relación es más importante que cualquier bebé. Además, llevamos casi cinco años intentándolo y...ya va siendo hora de rendirse.- Los ojos del mangaka se llenaron de lágrimas, intentó decir algo pero no le salían las palabras.- No pasa nada si no tenemos hijos, ¿no puedes ser feliz solo conmigo?- Hatori se levantó del asiento y se acercó hacia él, mientras los demás miraban la escena conteniendo la respiración.- Yo te quiero y tú me quieres, eso te debería bastar porque sino...al final acabaremos con lo nuestro.

\- Tori, cállate…- Le dijo intentando no llorar.

\- Han sido años muy duros y yo ya no lo puedo soportar más, los dos lo hemos pasado muy mal, creo que ya va siendo hora de dejar este tema y centrarnos en ser felices solo los dos.- Chiaki le miró dolido y sin pensárselo dos veces le lanzó a la cabeza lo que había estado sujetando en la mano.

\- ¡No es necesario que te pongas así, podrías haberme…- Tori dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de qué era lo que le había tirado. Se agachó para recogerlo y vio que era un test de embarazo. Chiaki muy dolido ni esperó a que le dijera nada, se marchó corriendo de la editorial. Hatori quedó paralizado al ver que era positivo, iban a ser padres.

* * *

 **Hola ^^**

 **¿Qué tal? Siento mucho haber tardado en actualizar, pero son malas fechas con las clases y todo eso...**

 **Bueno, este ha sido el penúltimo capítulo del fic, espero que os haya gustado. Subiré el último antes de que finalice el año, porque en enero haré un parón y no publicaré nada en todo el mes.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y a los que dejáis comentarios, siempre es un placer leerlos.**

 **¡Un abrazo! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Hatori salió corriendo de la editorial y divisó a Chiaki a unos pocos metros de él. Nada más recuperarse del shock había ido tras su pareja. Tenía que arreglar las cosas con él, por fin habían conseguido lo que tanto tiempo habían deseado y no era momento de seguir peleados.

\- ¡Chiaki!¡Chiaki, espera, por favor!- El editor continuó corriendo hasta que le alcanzó. Le agarró de la mano para atraerle hacia él y darle un abrazo, pero el mangaka se deshizo del agarre y se alejó de él sin mirarle. Hatori decidió seguirle mientras intentaba que le perdonara.- No te imaginas cuánto siento todo lo que te he dicho, soy un imbécil. Estaba desesperado y he hablado sin pensar...de verdad que lo siento. He estropeado un momento que debería ser bonito.- Hatori suspiró al ver que el otro hacía como si no estuviera a su lado.- Sé que es mucho pedir, pero me gustaría que me perdonaras...siento haber sido un idiota. Chiaki, por favor, déjame disfrutar de esto contigo, no me alejes de ti y del bebé solo porque no pienso al hablar…

\- No te voy a alejar.- Dijo Chiaki parándose en seco.

\- ¿No?

\- Claro que no. Somos pareja y vamos a tener un hijo.

\- ¿Seguimos siendo pareja?- Preguntó Hatori esperanzado.

\- Sí que eres un idiota…- Murmuró el mangaka.- ¡Pues claro que somos pareja! Lo que me has dicho me ha dolido y sigo muy enfadado contigo, pero eso no quiere decir que ya no quiera que estemos juntos.

\- Entonces...¿qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?

\- Simplemente vuelve a casa.- Suspiró Chiaki.- Y no vuelvas a dejarme porque solo pienso perdonarte esta vez, ¿de acuerdo?

\- No te dejé...jamás te dejaría.- Dijo Hatori.- Solo pensé que nos vendría bien tomarnos un tiempo para reflexionar sobre la situación. Claramente me equivoqué, de verdad que lo siento.

\- Te fuiste de casa, Tori… Bueno, ya da igual, lo único que quiero es que estemos juntos.- Dijo Chiaki.- No te imaginas lo feliz que estoy...¡estoy embarazado!

\- Yo también estoy muy feliz.- Le abrazó el editor y esta vez no se apartó.- ¿Qué te parece si esta noche salimos a cenar y lo celebramos?

\- Me parece genial.- Sonrió Chiaki.- Ahora creo que deberías volver al trabajo.

\- No, que les den.- Dijo Hatori sorprendiendo a su pareja.- Nunca me cojo días libres ni pido salir antes, hoy les toca pringar a ellos. Déjame pasar el día contigo.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso?

\- Completamente.- Respondió Hatori y agarrados de la mano caminaron hacia una cafetería que estaba cerca de allí.

* * *

 _ **Un mes más tarde**_

Yukina metía cajas y más cajas en el maletero del coche, Kisa intentaba que las maletas cupieran en el asiento trasero sin molestar a su hijo. Kisa se había negado a contratar un camión para la mudanza, decía que con el coche y la furgoneta del padre de Yukina tenían suficiente. Claramente se había equivocado y en ese momento ya no cabían más cosas en el coche.

\- Como digas "te lo dije" te mato.- Le dijo Kisa a Yukina, quien rió suavemente.

\- Ya solo quedan dos cajas más, son pequeñas así que creo que las puedo llevar en los pies.

\- Muy bien, pues entonces vayámonos ya o llegaremos muy tarde.- Dijo el editor.

\- Sí, son casi seis horas de camino.- Suspiró el más joven.

\- Nao-chan, despídete que nos vamos.- Le dijo Kisa suavemente.

\- Adiós, Hito-chan.- Los dos niños se abrazaron y fue difícil separarlos. Yukina finalmente consiguió meter a su hijo en el coche y sentarlo en la sillita, mientras Takano cargaba al suyo en brazos, quien sollozaba suavemente porque no iba a volver a ver a su amigo.

\- Te voy a echar mucho de menos, Ricchan.- Dijo Kisa dándole un abrazo.

\- Y yo a ti. Va a ser muy raro ir a trabajar…

\- Seguro que acabas prefiriendo al nuevo antes que a mí.- Bromeó Kisa haciendo un puchero.- Le he visto y es muy adorable…

\- ¿Takahashi? Bueno, ya veré cómo es.- Dijo Ritsu encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Lo bueno es que como trabajó a tiempo parcial en The Khan ya sabe como funciona esto de editar manga.- Comentó Takano.

\- ¿Lo ves? Takano ya prefiere al novato.- Dijo Kisa.

\- Bueno, chicos, espero que volvamos a vernos pronto.- Dijo Yukina y se acercó al pequeño.- Adiós, Hito-chan, te vamos a echar de menos.

\- Adiós, Yukina-san.- Murmuró el niño con ojos llorosos.

\- Tampoco es el fin del mundo, seguiremos en contacto, ¿no?- Dijo Kisa, intentando no echarse a llorar.

\- Por supuesto. Iremos a visitaros este verano.- Asintió Ritsu, quien también tenía lágrimas en los ojos.- Y quedaremos para hablar por skype, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, Chiaki también.

\- Por supuesto.- Sonrió Ritsu.- ¿Te despediste ayer de él?

\- Sí, fuimos a su casa. Espero que se le pasen los mareos pronto.

\- Yo también, así no puede trabajar.- Comentó Takano.

\- Shouta, debemos irnos ya.- Le dijo Yukina.

\- Cierto. Hasta pronto.- Le volvió a dar un abrazo a Ritsu y subieron al coche. Takano y Ritsu observaron como el coche se alejaba hasta que lo perdieron de vista.

El tiempo fue pasando y poco a poco se fueron distanciando hasta perder el contacto. Kisa comenzó una nueva vida en Kioto y conoció gente nueva, cada vez le resultaba más difícil mantener el contacto con sus dos amigos de Tokio. La última vez que se vieron fue cuando nació Fumiko, la hija de Chiaki y Hatori. Ni siquiera fue a ver a Ritsu cuando se enteró de que su madre había fallecido, tampoco le llamó ni nada. Se sentía mal por no haberlo hecho pero ya habían pasado años desde la última vez que hablaron y sentía que ya no formaba parte de su vida. Su amistad se había convertido en un bonito recuerdo, hasta que cierto día el destino les volvió a unir.

* * *

 _ **14 años después**_

Esa mañana despertó con un nudo en el estómago, debía darles una noticia a sus padres y no se sentía preparado. No se le daban bien ese tipo de cosas y, además, conocía a su padre y sabía que se iba a meter con él solo porque le parecía divertido.

Salió de su habitación con el pijama puesto y el pelo revuelto. En la cocina se encontraba su padre acabando de desayunar.

\- Buenos días, dormilón, iba ahora a despertarte.- Le dijo Ritsu sonriendo.

\- Está bien, hoy no tengo clase hasta las diez.

\- Pero aún así deberías aprovechar la mañana, Hitoshi.

\- Ya lo sé, papá, pero ayer me quedé hasta tarde estudiando.- Respondió el universitario suspirando.

\- ¿Cómo llevas las clases?

\- Bien.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que estás estudiando?

\- Sí, papá, no te preocupes por eso…- Sonrió Hitoshi mientras se echaba cereales.- Oye, ¿y papá?

\- Ya se ha marchado, tenía una reunión muy temprano.

\- Papá, ¿podéis hacer planes esta noche?- Preguntó de repente sorprendiendo a su padre.

\- Supongo, ¿por qué?

\- Bueno, es que...verás...yo...la verdad…

\- Hitoshi, sea lo que sea suéltalo ya.

\- ¡TENGO PAREJA Y QUIERO QUE LE CONOZCÁIS!- Gritó Hitoshi rojo por la vergüenza. Ritsu abrió los ojos muy sorprendido, no se esperaba para nada eso. Había notado que su hijo tenía más vida social desde que había comenzado la universidad pero no había pensado que podía tener pareja.

\- Está bien, si es por ese motivo me aseguraré de salir pronto del trabajo.- Dijo Ritsu sin salir de su asombro.

\- También vendrán sus padres, viven fuera y han venido a pasar unos días a la ciudad.- Explicó su hijo aún sonrojado.

\- Genial entonces, cielo, se lo diré a tu padre.

\- Seguro que se ríe de mí…

\- No te preocupes por eso, haré que tu padre se comporte.- Le sonrió el editor.- Me tengo que ir ya a trabajar. Cuando sepas el lugar y la hora me envías un mensaje, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, papá.- Asintió Hitoshi y su padre salió corriendo para no llegar tarde a trabajar.

* * *

Chiaki entró muy enfadado en el despacho del director de aquel instituto. Su hija se encontraba sentada frente al director, quien tenía cara de pocos amigos. Fumiko miró al suelo para así evitar mirar a su padre a los ojos.

\- Siento mucho haberle molestado en horas de trabajo.- Dijo el director secamente.

\- No se preocupe, lo primero es lo primero.- Respondió el mangaka sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

\- Su hija va a ser expulsada de este instituto, ¿es consciente de ello?

\- Pues ahora que me lo ha dicho sí, sí soy consciente de ello.

\- ¿Y no va a decir nada?

\- Por supuesto que sí.- Asintió Chiaki.- ¿También van a expulsar a las otras niñas? Entiendo que mi hija no ha sabido solucionar el conflicto como debía, pero no ha sido ella quien lo ha empezado. Mi hija lleva dos años sufriendo y aguantando el acoso de esas niñas y el centro no ha hecho nada para impedirlo, a pesar de que mi pareja y yo hemos venido a quejarnos en doce ocasiones. Sí, las hemos contado. Lo que ha pasado hoy era cuestión de tiempo, Fumiko no ha aguantado más a esas niñas, por eso ha agredido a dos y ¿sabe qué? Que me parece lo más natural del mundo, dado que este instituto lo único que ha hecho ha sido mirar hacia otro lado.

\- Su hija ha provocado…- Comenzó a decir el director pero fue interrumpido.

\- Mi hija no ha hecho nada malo, simplemente se ha defendido.

\- La violencia con violencia no lleva a ninguna parte.

\- ¿Entonces lo admite?¿Admite que esas niñas llevan acosando a Fumiko desde que se trasladó a este instituto?

\- Yo no he dicho tal cosa.- Negó el director.- Y no hay nada más de que hablar, su hija ha sido expulsada, buena suerte intentando buscarle instituto.

\- Yo soy mangaka y pienso publicar una historia en la que este instituto va a quedar por los suelos y pondré que cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia para que no me pueda demandar.- Dijo Chiaki poniéndose de pie y haciéndole un gesto a su hija para que también se levantara.- Mis mangas se venden muy, muy, pero que muy bien, de hecho hemos llegado a hacer dos ediciones de un mismo manga en menos de tres meses. A las niñas les encantan y me aseguraré de que ninguna quiera venir a estudiar a este instituto femenino. Buenas tardes.

\- Papi, lo siento mucho.- Murmuró Fumiko cuando salieron de aquel despacho.- No era mi intención…

\- Ya lo sé.

\- Papá se va a enfadar un montón…

\- Ya he hablado con él y no está enfadado.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, estamos contentos de que el problema se haya acabado, aunque no haya sido de la mejor forma.- Dijo el mangaka y suspiró.- Debimos haberte cambiado de instituto…

\- ¿Y ahora dónde voy a estudiar?

\- No te preocupes, encontraremos algo.

\- Pero estamos casi a final de curso.

\- Se lo he comentado a Ritsu y dice que nos puede echar una mano, él tiene muchos contactos.- Explicó Chiaki.

\- ¿Onodera-san lo sabe?

\- Sí, le he llamado antes de venir.

\- Qué vergüenza…- Dijo la niña frunciendo el ceño.- Pensará que soy una salvaje.

\- Para nada, Ritsu te conoce bien y sabe por todo lo que has pasado. Miko-chan, nadie te juzga por lo que ha pasado hoy.

\- Pero le he roto la nariz a una chica…

\- Creo que la culpa y la expulsión ya son suficiente castigo, nadie más te va a reñir por ello.

\- Papi, te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

\- Lo sé, cariño.- Dijo abrazándola.

* * *

Ritsu y Takano salieron de trabajar más pronto de lo normal y fueron hasta el restaurante donde habían quedado con su hijo. En la puerta se encontraba su hijo esperándoles, más elegante de lo normal.

\- Llegáis tarde.

\- Lo sentimos.- Sonrió Ritsu dándole un abrazo.- ¿Estás bien? Estás temblando.

\- Es que estoy muy nervioso.

\- ¿Aún no han llegado?- Preguntó Takano.

\- No, pero no creo que tarden.

\- Entonces nosotros no hemos llegado tan tarde.

\- Masamune…- Le dijo Ritsu suspirando.

\- ¡HITO-KUN!- Gritó un muchacho que iba corriendo hacia ellos mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja. Cuando le tuvo cerca le reconoció al instante.

\- Nao-chan…- Murmuró Ritsu.

\- Soy Yukina Nao, un placer conocerles.- Dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

\- ¡RICCHAN!- Gritó Kisa que venía caminando junto con Yukina. Se abalanzó sobre el editor dejando muy sorprendidos a los dos estudiantes.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?- Murmuró Hitoshi.

\- Joder, Kisa, tienes casi cincuenta años y ni aún así envejeces…- Le dijo Takano, ganándose una mirada de odio de su ex-empleado.

\- ¿Tenías que decir mi edad?

\- Pues claro.

\- ¿Os conocéis?- Preguntó Nao muy sorprendido.

\- Tu padre solía trabajar con ellos en la editorial.- Le explicó Yukina.- Pero hacía más de trece años que no nos veíamos. Vosotros erais muy pequeños, seguro que no os acordáis.

\- ¡Hito-chan, qué mayor estás!- Exclamó Kisa sonriendo.- Ha pasado tanto tiempo…

\- Bueno, entonces ya conocéis a mi novio.- Dijo Nao muy feliz, provocando que Hitoshi se sonrojara.

\- ¡Es cierto, Ricchan, vamos a ser familia!- Gritó Kisa emocionado.

\- Mi peor pesadilla hecha realidad…- Comentó Takano.

\- ¡Papá!

\- No te preocupes, Hito-chan, tu padre fue mi jefe durante muchos años y ya estoy acostumbrado a él.

\- Bueno, ¿qué os parece si vamos entrando?- Propuso Yukina y todos fueron pasando al restaurante.

\- Ricchan, me alegro tanto de volver a verte...de hecho Kou y yo queremos volver a Tokio pronto.- Le dijo Kisa mientras caminaban hacia la mesa.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, tenemos pensado regresar el próximo año, así estaremos cerca de Nao-chan. Desde que vino a estudiar a aquí le echamos mucho de menos.

\- Eso sería genial, Chiaki y yo te hemos echado mucho de menos.- Sonrió Ritsu y se sentaron en la mesa junto a los demás.

\- Y yo a vosotros, lamento mucho no haber seguido en contacto..

\- No es necesario que te disculpes, nosotros tampoco hicimos mucho por mantener nuestra amistad.- Suspiró Ritsu.- Las relaciones a distancia son complicadas.

\- Por cierto, ¿cómo están Chiaki y Hatori?- Preguntó Yukina.

\- Bien, siguen igual.- Rió Takano.- Todo bien hasta que llega el final de ciclo y Chiaki se agobia.

\- ¿Y la niña?

\- Hoy ha tenido un problema pero ya está todo solucionado.- Dijo Ritsu.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Miko-chan?- Preguntó Hitoshi preocupado.

\- Hoy han llamado a Chiaki para decirle que se ha metido en una pelea y que la iban a expulsar, así que me he pasado toda la mañana intentando que la admitan en otro instituto.- Explicó Ritsu.- Por suerte una amiga mía de la infancia es directora de un instituto y al explicarle la situación, que Fumiko solo intentaba defenderse y que es muy buena niña, la ha admitido.

\- ¿Entonces está todo bien?- Preguntó Yukina.

\- Sí, el lunes comenzará en el nuevo instituto.

\- Oye, Ricchan, vamos a tener nietos comunes…- Le susurró Kisa al oído.

\- Bueno, aún son muy jóvenes.- Murmuró Ritsu.

\- Tiempo al tiempo, Ricchan.- Dijo Kisa guiñándole un ojo, mientras los demás escuchaban la historia de como Nao y Hitoshi se habían conocido.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Hola ^^**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el último capítulo del fic. Muchas gracias por haber leído la historia y a los que habéis comentado.**

 **Pensaba hacer el fic más largo metiendo más trama sobre la madre de Ritsu, pero al final he decidido que se sepa que muere y ya está. Bueno, no lo aclaro en el fic, pero se supone que Ritsu renuncia a la herencia.**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo.**

 **¡Un abrazo! :)**


End file.
